Moon's tale
by Alex Darklight
Summary: Ella esta condenada a vivir eternamente en la obscuridad, él a destruir a los suyos, pero el destino es caprichoso y los sentimientos difíciles de ignorar... Múltiples parejas. /-Eres un maldito insensato Gray -grito Cana /-...soy Levy McGarden, "el ratón de biblioteca de Fairy Tail"/-...el cariño de Gray por Cana es demasiado como para permitirse perderla/
1. Prólogo

**N.A.: **Buenas, como dije en el summary adopte la historia de "eternamente", por lo cual respetaré los clanes, y algunas de las ideas originales de la autora; aprovechando una vieja historia que había escrito hace tiempo; espero les guste busco además un Beta-lector, agradeceré a quien esté interesado.

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, a mi solo me pertenece el trama.

* * *

**PROLOGO:**

_Obscuridad, eso era todo lo que podía percibir…_

… _**¿Dónde estoy? … **_

_A lo lejos comencé a escuchar un ligero sonido que resonaba - _Drip, drop, drip, drop_…_

…_**ese sonido…"Drip, drop"… lo conozco…¿Pero, de donde?…**_

Drip, drop, drip, drop…_- aquel sonido continuaba, hipnotizándome y guiándome poco a poco a reconocer sonidos difusos aún más lejanos…_

_- _Haa, haa, haa… resis-ste un poco más…_ - escuche una voz que no logre identificar si pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer… _

_- _haa, haa, haa… ya falta… haa, haa… muy poco l-lo prometo… haa, haa_ - aquella voz que ahora podía decir pertenecía a un varón sonaba aún distante y tan familiar a la vez__… __**¿Quién eres? …**_

- Drip, drop… haa, haa… drip, drop,… haa, haa… -_ los dos sonidos se mezclaban, ahora reconocía uno de ellos como jadeos pertenecientes a quién me hablaba, pero seguía sin saber qué producía el primer sonido, un estruendo lejano pero fuerte llego a mis oídos y pude sentir como mi cuerpo caía, aunque el golpe nunca llego ya que alguien me sostuvo, pronto pude percibir nuevamente el frío aire de aquel lugar que combinado con el dolor y entumecimiento de mi cuerpo me hizo estremecer…_

_- _Resiste… haa, haa… por favor _– me decía aquella persona que me sostenía mientras me atraía hacía su cuerpo logrando que escuchara los jadeos de su errática respiración junto a mi oído, también logré sentir el calor que su cuerpo producía y pronto el olor de sudor, fuego y otros olores desagradables mezclados entre ellos que llenaron mis fosas nasales - _

_- _Ya casi… haa, haa, llegamos… no te preoc-cupes, te pondré a salv-o ¡ugh!_ – aquel gemido doloroso me obligo a desesperadamente intentar abrir los ojos, hablar, moverme para poder conocer el estado de aquél chico, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a responder… __**¡Por favor, quiero abrir los ojos!**_

- Por fin llegamos – _dijo aquella persona alejando por un instante uno de sus brazos de mí, un fuerte rechinido me hizo saber que había sido para poder abrir una pesada puerta que había producido aquel sonido, después sentí como con delicadeza colocaba mi cuerpo en una fría superficie, el chico tomo una de mis manos entra las suyas, un largo silencio nos cubrió interrumpido solo por el incesante "drip, drop" y su aún errática respiración fue regulando, sin embargo aquella "paz" poco duró, pues nuevas explosiones, el sonido sordo de pisadas corriendo y voces lejanas llegaron a mí mientras seguía luchando por hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara sin éxito alguno, pude sentir que depositaba un suave beso en el dorso de la mano que aún sostenía y luego la acomodo sobre mi pecho. _

- Te prometo, que todo estará bien – _fueron sus últimas palabras antes que escuchará como sus pasos se alejaban… __**¡Por favor, no te alejes!... **__en ese momento con gran dificultad logré abrir un poco mis ojos, lo suficiente para ver como aquel joven cerraba la gigantesca puerta de madera con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos ónix que miraban perdidos hacia la nada, a su espalda pude ver el inconfundible color de las llamas que sabía constantemente le acompañaban, aquel joven está por terminar de cerrar la pesada puerta, y cuando un último rayo de luz iluminaba la habitación miles de imágenes invadieron mi mente y logro comprender todo lo que estaba pasando…_

" _**Drip, drop"…. ahora recuerdo que es ese sonido… es el sonido de la sangre al caer**__… fue lo último que pensé antes de que una solitaria lágrima cayera por mi mejilla al tiempo que la habitación fue engullido por la oscuridad._

* * *

Lugar: desconocido

Fecha: desconocida

Una joven rubia observaba el cielo nocturno iluminado por las estrellas, cosa rara a diferencia de miles de años atrás cuando ni una sola nube de contaminación obstruía el cielo, y aún más rara cuando una nevada caía, su mirada se poso en su mano de la que un espeso líquido rojo caía en forma de gotas de una a una, "drip, drop" ese era el sonido que emitían las gotas al caer en la blanca nieve, el mismo sonido que había escuchado toda su vida.

- El sonido de la sangre al caer – dijo en el momento en que terminaba de aplicar una venda a la herida.

* * *

_Nadie sabe desde cuándo se ha peleado esta guerra, cuántas vidas se han extinguido, ni cuánta la sangre qué ha sido derramada de manera tan inmoral… los vampiros y los humanos han tenido una lucha entre sí por miles de años. Los humanos eran muchos y débiles, y aunque eran poco los vampiros lo compensaban con su fuertes; el humano reinaba con el sol, el vampiro con la noche, la lucha parecía equilibrada, hasta el fatídico día en el que ellos empezaron a desarrollar poderes, controlando los elementos, agua, fuego, y otras innumerables habilidades que pudieron inclinar la balanza a su favor.__Los humanos perdieron la esperanza, entregándose a la desesperación y esperando el momento en que fueran completamente derrotados por los seres de la noche quienes creían asegurada la victoria pero no tuvieron en cuenta el poder de la voluntad y los sentimientos humanos, un grupo que ni siquiera llegaba a los cincuenta se levanto en su contra, se hicieron llamar "Vampire Slayer"… Engreídos y seguros de su poder, los vampiros no vieron amenaza en ellos y sin previo aviso, este pequeño grupo destrozó castillo por castillo a los clanes que gobernaban la noche, su aplastante fuerza que se comparaba con la de los vampiros y sus extrañas armas capaces de matarlos, lograron mermar con casi todos los clanes; los más antiguos vampiros al verse acorralados y superados decidieron negociar la paz, los Vampire Slayer, agotados por la guerra, aceptaron la propuesta, pensando así que volvería la paz en el mundo… sin embargo, fueron traicionados y como el fuego asesino que se expande en el bosque los vampiros los consumieron, acabando con la vida de todos los Vampire Slayer y a sus familias…_

_Tras aquella masacre los vampiros decidieron ocultar su existencia de la humanidad, convirtiéndose en un mito pero al mismo tiempo moviendo los hilos desde las sombras para controlar a los humanos,__han pasado dos mil años desde la última guerra entre humanos y vampiros, la humanidad olvido por completo su existencia, sin saber que ellos están tan "vivos" como nosotros…_

* * *

En fin, hasta aquí queda, espero sus comentarios, ustedes decidirán si continuo o no, hasta la próxima.

Por cierto! Conforme aparezcan los personajes iré colocando sus "fichas" con edad, descripción, habilidades y raza; de los personajes que en este capítulo han aparecido no mencione sus nombres, así que a la persona que logre adivinar sus identidades recibirá parte de sus fichas.


	2. Capítulo 1: Sombras peligrosas

NA: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a Hiro Mashima... de ser mío ya hubieran parejas oficiales y no insinuaciones!

* * *

Capítulo 01. Sombras peligrosas

Poco más de dos mil años han pasado desde la última guerra entre humanos y vampiros, estos últimos se habían dedicado a construir y agrandar desde las sombras su imperio, administrando diversas compañías, manipulando la vida de los humanos a su antojo, con la finalidad de evitar peleas y muertes innecesarias el reino de los vampiros se vio dividido en diversos territorios, estos eran, el clan Loxar, gobernante de los clanes de Australia, el clan Strauss, gobernante de los clanes africanos, los Bastia, gobernante de los clanes americanos, los Fernández, gobernantes de los clanes asiáticos, y el clan Scarlet, estos cinco clanes líderes eran conocidos como "los pilares" del el clan más poderoso, los Heartfilia, conocidos como los "reyes" de los vampiros.

* * *

Fecha: 10 de Enero del 2022 D.C

Lugar: Inglaterra

Hora: 18:00

* * *

En medio de un inmenso bosque escondido, donde los árboles eran tan ancianos como la misma tierra; se alzaba un majestuoso castillo que brotaba de un risco y se combinaba con la montaña y una gran cascada, bajo la protección del mismo bosque y las montañas y riscos a su alrededor.

Desde un peñasco casi en lo alto de una de las montañas, oculto entre los antiguos árboles nevados se encontraba un joven observando con su penetrante mirada ónix como varios carros elegantes y grandes camiones se abrían paso entre un camino oculto entre los árboles hasta llegar a la elegante entrada principal en donde varias personas vestidas con uniformes de mayordomos y sirvientas que se encargaban de bajar de los vehículos maletas y cajas alargadas con gran cuidado; a través de los grandes ventanales del castillo podía ver a otra cantidad de personas con los mismos uniformes adornando con gran dedicación una espaciosa sala.

- Estúpidos – susurró en voz amenazante el joven sin quitar la vista de los sirvientes que trabajaban con gran dedicación - no entiendo como pueden trabajar para esas bestias a pesar de conocer su naturaleza -

Desde los árboles pudo escuchar una risa – podrías pasar toda una eternidad haciéndote la misma pregunta y jamás encontrarías una respuesta convincente -

- Llegas tarde aliento de perro – dijo sin alejar su mirada del castillo.

– ¡Calma _Salamander!_ – dijo en un tono divertido colocándose junto al joven vigilante - el ocaso esta por terminar así que estoy a tiempo – comentó señalando el sol ocultándose lentamente tras las montañas que custodiaban el castillo.

- tsk, como digas, no me culpes si después tienes problemas – concluyó la discusión el chico aún observando el movimiento de los sirvientes.

- Sí, sí, será mi culpa – dijo aún con ese tono burlón –

Los minutos se fueron escapando con lentitud, la noche se hizo presente y pronto podían ver ocultos en la oscuridad como una elegante fiesta comenzaba a darse lugar en aquel gran castillo.

– Míralos – dijo _Salamander _con un tono de molestia en la voz – tan tranquilos de que la noche los refugie para celebrar un año más de su reinado maldito -

Una sonrisa burlona y un tanto macabra adorno el rostro del otro chico – es una lástima que pronto terminará –

_Salamander_ levanto la vista al cielo ahora nocturno y a la luna que reinaba entre las nubes, el chico acomodó una blanca bufanda que colgaba descuidadamente de su cuello para poder ocultar su boca – Es hora – dijo al tiempo que de un salto se colocaba sobre la firme rama de un árbol - será mejor que cumplas tu parte perro inútil – dijo observando por sobre su hombro a su compañero y después desaparecer cual ninja de aquel lugar.

- Digo lo mismo cerebro de lava – contestó el otro de forma burlona antes de levantar la vista hacia la luna provocando que sus ojos adquirieran un peculiar brillo, dirigió nuevamente la vista hacía el castillo y una sonrisa un tanto siniestra surco el rostro de aquel joven - Disfruten cuanto puedan por que muy pronto no podrán hacerlo más -

* * *

En el elegante salón de fiestas que los sirvientes de aquel castillo habían preparado se encontraban personas con finos vestidos y trajes de gala para la ocasión, algunas personas conversaban entre sí, otras tantas se dirigían al centro del salón para bailar y otras pocas se encontraban solitarias, como era el caso de una joven de largo cabello azul claro ondulado, ojos del mismo color y tez pálida que se encontraba en uno de los balcones del salón observando con una triste mirada la luna llena, la chica vestía un largo vestido azul cielo con un escote muy conservador que dibujaba su esbelta figura de su cuello colgaba una fina cadena con un dije que simulaba un caballo de agua estilo celta que la identificaba como parte de la familia Loxar.

- Juvia – escuchó una voz tras ella y se encontró con una joven de largo cabello rojo escarlata, tez blanca y ojos color marrón que vestía un largo vestido negro strapless, con la espalda descubierta y un sugerente escote en la pierna izquierda que resaltaba su figura seductora, de su cuello colgaba también una cadena de plata con un pequeña cruz, el símbolo del clan guerrero Scarlet.

- Erza, Juvia se alegra mucho de verla - dijo la joven acercándose a la mayor para darle un pequeño abrazo a lo que la mayor respondió acariciando tiernamente la cabeza.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Juvia, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que haces acá afuera sola? – preguntó la pelirroja dirigiendo a su compañera al interior del gran salón.

- A Juvia no le agradan este tipo de eventos – dijo con cierta vergüenza al sentirse observada por la población masculina dentro del salón – Pero Juvia le prometió a su padre que asistiría junto con él - comentó con un aire triste la chica pues apenas habían llegado a la fiesta, su progenitor le había abandonado.

- Sí te sirve de consuelo Juvia – le respondió Erza caminando con elegancia y mandando miradas retadoras a todos aquellos que osaban posar su mirada en ella y en su compañera – a mi tampoco me agradan este tipo de eventos -

- Eso es por que prefieres visitar otros países y el campo de batalla – dijo una nueva voz para después lanzar una ligera risa.

- ¡Lucy!/¡Princesa! – dijeron al unísono Juvia y Erza a la recién aparecida, una joven rubia, de ojos marrones y tez blanca que llevaba un fino vestido color blanco con un pronunciado escote en el pecho, el dibujo que colgaba de su dije era una estrella de cinco picos, el sello real de la familia Heartfilia.

- Hola Juvia, Erza – saludo con una tranquila sonrisa hacia sus viejas amigas – y Erza ya hemos hablado de ello, no es necesario que me llames "princesa" – le reprendió sutilmente la rubia –

- Lo lamento Lucy, es costumbre - comentó entre divertida y apenada la pelirroja.

Lucy sonrió y negó divertida con la cabeza, así las tres jóvenes se aislaron del resto del mundo enfrascándose en una conversación en la que solo estaban ellas.

* * *

A lo lejos un joven de ojos esmeralda, con una extraña marca color rojo bajo el ojo derecho y cabello lacio alborotado color azul observaba con atención al trío de amigas, especialmente a la joven pelirroja; él vestía una elegante camisa negra y una túnica blanca con los bordes color dorados, en el cuello de esta había un pequeño dragón chino bordado, el símbolo del clan Fernández.

- Si tanto quiere estar con ella, debería acercársele y eliminar ese viejo habito suyo de verla desde lo lejos, amo Jellal – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el joven río ante el comentario, sabía que en ese lugar, por excepción de unos pocos, solo había una persona que le habla de esa manera y no necesitaba voltear para reconocerle -

- Aunque ese sea el más ferviente deseo de mi corazón, no puedo hacerlo y lo sabes, Ultear, además ella parece ni siquiera notarme – respondió el joven con clara molestia en sus ojos debido a las miradas que muchos hombres en aquel salón dirigían a la pelirroja, ¿Cómo se atrevían si quiera a posar sus ojos sobre ella?, a su lado la Ultaer notaba su molestia y una pequeña sonrisa burlona adorno su estoico rostro.

- No le nota por qué usted suele evitarla, debería de hacer algo al respecto o alguien podría arrebatársela – dijo causando que el joven le lanzara una mirada encolerizada y diera media vuelta con la única intención de salir de ahí, necesitaba serenarse o cometería un genocidio, Jellal apretó los dientes ante el pensamiento que cruzo en su mente, ¿Quién sería su primera víctima, todo aquel que estuviese viendo a la pelirroja o a Ultaer por burlarse de él?

* * *

- En verdad tengo mala suerte – dijo una voz en un tono demasiado agudo atrayendo la atención de las tres jóvenes; al girarse encontraron frente a ellas a una joven de corto cabello albino de más o menos la estatura de Lucy y Juvia, ojos azul cielo y piel ligeramente morena, la chica vestía un sencillo pero fino vestido blanco que contrastaba con su tono de piel, llevaba una pulsera de plata con la silueta de un murciélago, el símbolo de la familia Strauss – no llevo ni cinco minutos en el salón y ya he tenido el infortunio de encontrarlas -

- Juvia cree que la de la mala suerte es ella por que has arruinado nuestra reunión, Lissana - comentó con molestia.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lissana? – preguntó tajantemente Lucy a la albina, quien sonrió de manera ladina.

- Esa es una pregunta interesante, _princesa_ – contestó burlonamente – pero no me apetece contestarte, por ahora – dijo dibujando una sonrisa burlona.

- Dime Lissana – le interrumpió Erza en tono bajo y neutro intentando que la tensión entre las más jóvenes no aumentara - ¿en dónde están tus hermanos, Elfman y Mirajane?

- ¿Me llamaron? – dijo una nueva voz en un tono dulce, las cuatro chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia donde la nueva voz se escuchó encontrándose con una joven vestida con un vestido púrpura con un escote bastante pronunciado tanto en el pecho como en las piernas que resaltaba su figura, de piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos azul claro y largo cabello albino ondulado que dejaba caer sobre su espalda, en su cuello llevaba el dije con el símbolo de la familia Strauss; de no ser por sus facciones más maduras y estatura bien podría pasar por la gemela de Lissana; tras de ella venía un hombre gigantesco y musculoso de piel bastante más bronceada que las otras dos chicas, de ojos azules y cabello albino alborotado, vestido de un elegante traje negro, en su muñeca izquierda un pulso de plata similar a la de Lissana.

- ¡Hermana! – grito la albina menor en un tono dulce de voz y afianzándose al brazo de la mayor – justamente Erza estaba preguntando por ti - Juvia y Lucy intercambiaron una mirada de molestia ante la fingida forma de actuar de la albina frente a sus hermanos.

- ¡Enserio! – pregunto con alegría – Yo sabía que me adorabas Erza – dijo acercándose a la pelirroja - por cierto ¿sabías que te sientan mejor los vestidos que la ropa que normalmente usas? ¡Casi no te reconocía! – continuó la chica tratando de abrazar a Erza quien dio un paso para atrás evitando el efusivo abrazo.

- No tientes tu suerte Mira – comentó entre divertida y molesta Erza para luego vagar la mirada por el único varón de la familia saludándole con un leve movimiento de cabeza –

Repentinamente el silencio se hizo en el gran salón y la mayoría de los presentes hicieron una reverencia ante la aparición de un hombre de cabellos rubio-cenizos y fría mirada con una apariencia de unos cincuenta y cinco años.

- Agradezco mucho la presencia de todos ustedes en esta noche en la que celebramos dos mil cien años de reinado – dijo el hombre con voz autoritaria - espero esta noche sea de su agrado y disfruten de su estancia en mi hogar – concluyó su discurso sin más para después con una seña de sus manos indicar a los sirvientes continuaran con la música; el hombre comenzó a caminar fuera del salón seguido de un hombre de cabellera platina de unos cuarenta y dos años, que lucía sobre el ojo izquierdo un parche tras el que se escondía el inicio de una cicatriz que llegaba a media mejilla mientras que su ojo derecho era color gris, a su lado caminaba un hombre de cabellera negra y piel blanca de unos cuarenta y cinco años; antes de salir del salón el rey dirigió una mirada hacia donde se encontraba Lucy, quien de inmediato evito su fría mirada.

- Hermana – llamo el gigantesco hombre con quien había entrado Mirajane.

- Sí lo se Elfman; cuida de Lissana - dijo la joven para después girarse hacia Erza y las otras dos chicas – Espero poder hablar de nuevo contigo pronto Erza, aún tenemos asuntos pendientes – dijo con un sonrisa divertida y guiñando el ojo derecho – Hasta pronto, señorita Juvia, princesa – concluyó para después alejarse de ellos perdiéndose por el mismo camino por el que se habían ido los mayores.

- ¿No te han convocado a ti, Erza? – preguntó burlonamente Lissana una vez que su hermana su hubiese ido y tras enviar a su hermano mayor por algo de beber.

Erza se limitó a darles una mirada de advertencia a sus amigas para evitar una posible discusión por parte de las tres más jóvenes, después dirigió su atención a la albina – Lo que el rey hablara en esa junta solo le concierne a los "pilares", mi deber esta noche es permanecer junto a la princesa, además ¿para que querría asistir a una junta de la que ya se me ha informado lo necesario? – dijo la chica con cierto tono de orgullo causando la molestia de la más joven Strauss y una sonrisa de victoria en Juvia y Lucy al ver que la albina se alejaba molesta en busca de su hermano.

- Juvia no puede creer que Lissana sea tan hipócrita frente a sus hermanos -

- Bueno, supongo que en parte la culpa la tienen ellos por mimarla tanto – dijo Lucy viendo como la joven arrastraba a su gigantesco hermano fuera del salón de baile.

- Juvia – dijo una voz varonil que causo que la mencionada suspirará cansada y una risa disimulada por parte de Lucy y Erza –

La joven se giro a ver a su interlocutor encontrándose con un muchacho de cabellera platina ojos café oscuros y de tez blanca, vestido con un traje negro, en su muñeca izquierda había un brazalete con un el dibujo de un copo de nieve, la insignia de la familia Bastia.

- Joven Lyon – dijo sin cambiar el gesto serio de su rostro –

El sonriente muchacho tomo la mano de la chica para depositar un sutil beso en el dorso, después se giro hacia lo joven rubia y su compañera – princesa Lucy, señorita Erza – les saludo repitiendo el gesto hecho con Juvia.

- Juvia, siento molestarte pero necesito saber – dijo de inmediato el chico regresando su atención en la joven – ¿tu padre te comentó lo del compromiso? – preguntó con cierta emoción marcada en la voz.

- Sí joven Lyon – dijo con tristeza que solo sus amigas habían detectado – el padre de Juvia hablo ayer sobre la propuesta del clan Bastia.

Una sonrisa sincera surco el rostro de Lyon – me alegro de escucharlo, en cuanto pueda pediré una audiencia con Lord Loxar para poder hacer público el compromiso, hasta entonces Juvia – dijo besando nuevamente su mano – princesa, señorita Erza – se despidió con una ligera reverencia para después alejándose de las chicas.

- ¿Compromiso? – preguntó Lucy

Juvia bajo ligeramente la cabeza y asintió – Juvia no está de acuerdo, pero el padre de Juvia acepto la propuesta del joven Lyon la semana pasada – dijo con gran tristeza marcada en la voz, Erza la miro con comprensión, desde su tierna infancia había sido comprometida, cosa que en algún momento de su vida había sido su más grande ilusión, sin embargo, tras haber sido adoptada por el rey Jude, ahora lo veía como solo un simple y lejano sueño, además de que, había dos cosas que impedían que ese compromiso algún día pudiese llegar a ser oficial, uno era su deber con el ejército real, y el segundo, el rechazo que sentía por aquel que era su prometido.

- ¡Oh Dios! – Se escuchó a la joven Heartfilia decir, causando que sus acompañantes le prestaran atención - ¡Espero a que mi padre no se le ocurra arreglar un compromiso con Elfman! – termino con una mueca de terror en su rostro causando la risa de Juvia y Erza al imaginarse al gigante junto a su rubia amiga, y no es que Elfman fuera una mala persona, al contrario, era de buen corazón y uno de los mejores guerreros que Erza conocía, pero definitivamente estar emparentada con Lissana era una pesadilla.

Su plática se vio interrumpida por un hombre de edad avanzada vestido de mayordomo se acerco a ellos – Disculpe que le moleste, señorita Erza – dijo el hombre en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que solo las tres jóvenes le escucharan – el teniente Simon me ha pedido le diera esto con urgencia – entrego a la mencionada una pequeña nota y sin más el hombre hizo una reverencia para después alejarse de las tres mujeres.

- ¿Todo bien Erza? – preguntó la rubia a su amiga.

- Me gustaría decir que sí – comentó la joven arrugando el papel en su mano – han descubierto una pequeña manada de "lobos" en unas vías subterráneas cercanas, así que tendré que ir.

- Juvia creía que Erza tenía que quedarse con Lucy -

- Y yo que dejarías de ir a esas misiones de "limpieza" – dijo preocupada la rubia

- Ese era el plan, Juvia – respondió – y princesa, ya hemos hablado varias veces de eso, eliminar a esos "lobos" es mi deber – dijo con una sonrisa triste alejándose para después salir del salón.

- Juvia siente pena por Erza – comentó la joven llamando la atención de la rubia – Juvia piensa que Erza aún está atrapada en "ese día".

- No es la única Juvia – dijo en un susurro Lucy observando el umbral por el que la pelirroja había desaparecido – ella no es la única.

* * *

Desde lo alto de una rama junto a la gran ventana del salón un par de pequeños ojos rojos observaban el interior del castillo, las imágenes llegaban a una de las tantas pantallas holográficas dentro de una gran sala oscura donde una joven rubia observaba atenta y a su lado se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño con expresión aburrida.

- ¡Ja! Les dije que mis pequeños funcionarían a la perfección – dijo una voz masculina.

- Sí, sí, nadie dudaba de ti – dijo una voz femenina en la oscuridad

- _Thunder_ y sus hombres, al igual que el escuadrón _alpha, _están listos y a la espera de instrucciones– dijo una voz masculina -

- Bien – dijo la pequeña rubia en tono sereno – que comiencen con la operación -

* * *

Hora: 00:00

Erza observaba a sus compañeros sentados en la parte trasera de un pequeño vehiculo del estilo militar que avanzaba con dificultad por el camino cubierto de nieve, contándola a ella eran diecisiete soldados pertenecientes al segundo y tercer escuadrón de limpieza, todos con ropas negras y gabardinas bajo las cuales sabía escondían armas de pequeño calibre pero poderosas, llevo su mano al dije en forma de espada, cuando se trataba de misiones de "limpieza" no dudaba en la efectividad de las armas de fuego, pero no por eso ella dejaría de lado los métodos más… "tradicionales". En el momento en el que el vehiculo se detuvo, se puso de pie frente a los guerreros que le acompañaban.

- Reporte la situación teniente – dijo con voz autoritaria al hombre que en ese momento estaba bajando del asiento de conductor –

- ¡Sí capitana! – dijo el hombre haciendo el saludo militar a su superior - se ha reportado una manada de siete licántropos que habían estado merodeando por el perímetro de una de las ciudades vecinas al bosque del rey; habían logrado escapar por un par de semanas hasta esta noche en la que se ha podido rastrearles.

- Escúchenme bien – dijo con fuerte y autoritaria – No olviden que allá adentro dependen únicamente de sus habilidades, no deben confiarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, tomen lo que necesiten y prepárense ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí capitana! – respondieron al unísono y se acercaron a la camioneta para cargar las armas que llevaban.

- Teniente – le llamo Erza

- ¿Capitana? – respondió un musculoso hombre de cabello negro

- Quiero que se quede afuera por si necesitamos refuerzos –

El hombre parpadeo un par de veces extrañado por lo que acaba de escuchar de sus superior - Permítame cuestionar la razón de su orden – dijo hablando en un tono de voz bajo para que solo ambos escucharan –

Erza miro a su teniente seriamente para después suspirar y posar su mirada en la entrada de aquel subterráneo – Ni yo misma estoy del todo segura – respondió – pero presiento, que algo no esta bien, así que necesito que me cuides la espalda, ¿puedo contar con ello, Simon?

- Siempre lo haré Erza – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y alejándose de la joven quien se encamino hacia el subterráneo seguida de cerca por los soldados…

* * *

Hora: 05:45

En una gran habitación finamente decorada se encontraban dos jóvenes con finas pijamas de seda observando el cielo nocturno por medio de aquellos ventanales protectores.

- Juvia está preocupada por Erza – dijo la joven peliazul – Ya casi amanece y aún no regresa.

- Yo también estoy un poco ansiosa Juvia, pero no olvides que es de Erza de quien hablamos -

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entraron dos jóvenes, una de ellas vestida como mucama y la otra con un pequeño short de mezclilla y una blusa de color blanco sin mangas.

- ¡Virgo! ¡Aries! – les llamo feliz Lucy -

- Princesa Lucy, señorita Juvia – dijo Aries - deben cambiarse rápido de ropa, ambas deben de salir del castillo lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó un poco nerviosa Juvia

- Son ordenes del Rey y Lord Loxar – respondió en un tono neutro la joven vestida de mucama – Se les explicara en el camino.

- Pero…

- Por favor, no podemos perder más tiempo, confíen en nosotras – interrumpió la otra joven que se observaba nerviosa, por lo que sin más Lucy salió con destino a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa mientras Juvia en su propio cuarto hacía lo mismo.

Treinta minutos antes

En una de las grandes habitaciones del castillo Heartfilia, se encontraban las cabecillas de los clanes pilares del reino de la noche, Mirajene Strauss, Jellal Fernandez, Ryan Loxar, Seth Bastia y Jude Heartfilia, todos cansados por los tediosos reportes sobre los clanes menores y su economía, pero sobre todo, cansados por el tema que más les alteraba a todos, los lobos…

- Rey Jude – dijo Ryan Loxar – prometió que acabaría con esa miserable especie, pero en lugar de disminuir su número parecen reproducirse como cucarachas – dijo con voz venenosa aquel hombre de fría mirada y tez ligeramente bronceada.

- Con todo el respeto que se merece, Lord Loxar, no debería culpar al rey por eso – dijo con voz tranquila el varón más joven de aquel grupo.

Una sonrisa sombría se dibujo en el rostro de Ryan Loxar – tienes razón, Jellal, también debería de culparte a ti, después de todo, tú eres el comandante del ejército encargado de "_las purgas_".

- Se equivoca Lord Loxar – dijo en un tono sereno el hombre de cabellera platina y tez blanca que se encontraba a su lado - la encargada de esos escuadrones es la pequeña Scarlett –

– ¡Oh! – exclamó con malicia el Loxar – entonces la verdadera razón por la que no has podido eliminarles es esa, ¿Eh, Jude? – dijo el hombre viendo directamente al rey.

- ¿Exactamente qué es lo que quiere decir con eso, Lord Loxar? – dijo en tono firme la única mujer de aquel grupo – le recuerdo que Erza ha dedicado prácticamente su vida entera a esta tarea, a diferencia de usted que se desentendió de ella desde hace mucho.

- ¿Debo recordarte que por lo menos yo elimine hasta la última alma de licántropo existente en mis tierras, señorita Strauss? – dijo desafiante el hombre levantándose de su lugar y apoyando sus manos con firmeza en la mesa de cedro – a diferencia de ustedes yo cumplí con mi parte de eliminar hasta la última gota de sangre lobuna de los territorios a mi cuidado, cosa que excepción de Lord Bastia, nadie más pudo lograr – hizo una ligera pausa para poder alternar su mirada entre el rey Jude, quien con la mirada le advertía no dijera más, y Jellal quien le miraba con claro enfado – además, no importa lo mucho que Scarlet se esfuerce, si sigue al frente solo lograrán que la maten, al igual que al resto de su cla…

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – grito encolerizado Jellal y antes de que el hombre pudiera seguir con sus palabras – Lord Loxar, puede culparme a mi por la hasta ahora fallida misión de eliminar a los licántropos, pero le prohíbo vuelva a hablar mal de Erza o le aseguro que será lo último que haga -

- ¿Te atreves a amenazarme, joven Jellal? –

- Le estoy advirtiendo, Lord Loxar – dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie para mirar directamente al hombre – nadie, absolutamente nadie habla mal de MI PROMETIDA – sentenció el joven con voz fría el joven; discretamente a su lado y tras el abanico que ocultaba su rostro, Mirajene sonrió secretamente tras el abanico que ocultada gran parte de su rostro ante la declaración de Jellal.

- Lord Fernández, siéntese – irrumpió por primera vez el rey desde que había empezado aquella discusión– lo mismo tú, Lord Loxar – de inmediato ambos hombres tomaron nuevamente sus asientos teniendo aún un duelo de miradas.

- Jellal y Mirajene tienen razón, Ryan, no debes olvidar los grandes esfuerzos y sacrificios que Erza ha hecho desde el momento en que Tristan murió – dijo el rubio observando el rostro del Loxar – ella ha hecho hasta lo imposible por vengar a su abuelo y a todos los del clan Scarlet, y no solo ella, todos y cada uno de nosotros hemos intentado vengar las valiosas vidas que se perdieron cuando esas bestias se alzaron en nuestra contra – dijo con cierto tono nostálgico - así que si has de culpar a alguien por que aún existan licántropos vivos aceptaré la responsabilidad, ¿He sido claro?

- Como el agua, Rey Jude – respondió sin poder ocultar su molestia ante las palabras del hombre.

- Si me permite opinar, Rey Jude – dijo Lord Bastia viendo fijamente al rey con su único ojo – ciertamente hay algo con lo que concuerdo con Lord Loxar, la pequeña Scarlett no debería seguir participando al frente de esa guerra contra esos animales – dijo al tiempo que paseaba su mirada por los dos más jóvenes que estaban por replicar ante sus palabras – todos, por excepción del joven Jellal, perdimos a alguien por culpa de esas bestias y precisamente por eso es que ustedes, rey Jude como su tutor y en especial tú joven Jellal deben de cuidar de su vida – dijo el hombre de manera sabia – después de todo ella es la última de una familia que tiempo atrás compartía la responsabilidad de llevar las riendas de nuestra raza – comentó para después posar su mirada en Jellal – no olvide, Lord Fernández que ella sobrevivió una vez a esos animales, y sí el compromiso que los une logró que ningún otro joven se la arrebatara, puedo que la próxima vez, no corra con la misma suerte.

En el preciso instante en que Lord Bastia terminará su discurso, las puertas del salón se abrieron con gran estruendo, y ante la atenta y atónita mirada de todos entraba la orgullosa Erza Scarlett llena de heridas y sangre que no sabían era propia o de alguien más, a su lado estaba el teniente Simon, quien no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, ayudándole a caminar, tras de ellos venía Ultaer que trataba de ayudar a la joven y que el teniente se alejara de ella, en un intento de evitar que su joven amo acabara con su vida aunque estuviese ayudando a Erza.

- ¡Oh por Dios, Erza! – exclamó Mirajene poniéndose rápidamente de pie y aproximándose a la joven para auxiliarla, la pelirroja logró zafarse del agarre de su amigo y teniente aceptando sin muchos ánimos la ayuda de la joven Strauss.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Exigió el rey acercándose a los recién llegados.

- Rey… Jude – decía con cierta dificultad Erza

- No te esfuerces Erza – dijo Jellal que se había acercado también a ella – permíteme Mirajene – dijo para después levantarla en brazos y obligando a la pelirroja que recargara su rostro en su pecho.

Por su parte el Rey miraba conmocionado el estado en que la joven había llegado, algo definitivamente no andaba bien…

- Fuimos emboscados, mi señor – dijo con mayor fluidez Simon quien ahora sostenía su brazo izquierdo que se mantenía caído –

- ¿Emboscados? – preguntó con un tono irónico aún en su lugar Lord Loxar, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Jude y Seth –

- Explicase teniente – ordenó el Rey

- Lo siento mi señor – respondió Simon bajando la mirada – pero yo fui herido mientras ayudaba a la capitana Scarlett a salir del subterráneo, no sé que sucedió antes de que la encontrará, solo puedo decirle que fue una manada de licántropos.

- Eso es imposible - dijo con voz fría Ryan, por su parte Jude había endurecido la mirada.

- ¿Y se puede saber en primer lugar, qué hacían en un subterráneo? Su misión está noche era resguardar el castillo, y Erza se suponía está noche permanecería junto a mi hija - grito encolerizado Jude hacía el mal herido soldado.

- Pe… pero mi señor, nosotros estábamos siguiendo sus nuevas órdenes – dijo con cierto temor Simon

- ¿Qué estás diciendo muchacho? – preguntó el rey

- Todos sabíamos que debíamos permanecer alrededor del castillo, pero poco antes de media noche recibimos la orden de ir a matar a los licántropos que se escondían en un subterráneo a unos kilómetros de la carretera hacia la ciudad y habían causado problemas… la carta llevaba su sello así que… - contesto firme pero temeroso el joven.

- ¿Quién te dio esa orden? –

- … -

- Te he preguntado algo – dijo el rey alzando la voz

- Señor, sé que sonará extraño, pero… no recuerdo quien me dio la carta con la orden -

- ughh…Licá... po…no… plata… Gra…y… Fullb-ughh –

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho pequeña? – pregunto Lord Ryan

- Ultaer, trae algo para que recupere un poco de fuerza - le dijo serio Jellal a su ayudante, necesitaban saber que había sucedido, después él mismo se encargaría de sus heridas.

- De inmediato amo – contestó la joven para después salir de aquel lugar.

- Erza - llamo Mirajane a la desorientada joven – por favor mantente despierta-

En ese instante entro Ultaer con un pequeño frasco entre sus manos con un denso líquido verde que obligo a beber a la joven Scarlett, tras esto en cuestión de minutos la chica aún un poco desorientada logró enfocar su mirada.

- ¿Qué… qué sucedió? – preguntó.

- Señorita Scarlet, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra? – pregunto Ultaer

- Yo… – dijo con cierta duda observando el lugar en un intento de reconocerlo pero detuvo su tarea cuando poso su mirada en su herido teniente - ¡Simon! ¿Estás bien? ¿En dónde están ese desgraciado lobo? Ughh – dijo torpemente llevando sus manos a la cabeza en un intento de ordenar las imágenes que golpeaban su memoria.

- No te muevas mucho Erza aún no tienes fuerzas – dijo una voz a su lado que de inmediato la hizo tensarse, ella conocía demasiado bien esa voz.

- ¿Jellal? – preguntó sorprendida y apenada al finalmente percatarse de la posición en la que se encontraba.

El joven sonrió al percatarse de la reacción de la chica – Tranquila, estas a salvo, ahora dinos ¿qué sucedió? -

Erza se giro a ver rápidamente a los presentes que la miraban espesantes, lanzó un suspiro - Algo no me gustaba de aquella misión, apenas llegamos a la entrada de aquel subterráneo supe que algo no iba bien, así que le pedí al teniente Simon esperará afuera en caso de que necesitáramos ayuda y junto con el resto de los soldados, entre al lugar…

* * *

_El pequeño escuadrón liderado por la orgullosa Scarlet entro sigiloso a aquel desolado lugar, Erza caminaba con sus sentidos enfocados hasta en el más mínimo movimiento de los roedores ahí presentes, sin embargo llegado a un punto en donde el subterráneo estaba en ruinas y el agua de las alcantarillas inundaba el lugar llegando el agua hasta sus rodillas fue donde su olfato capto algo más, olía a sudor, a agua de alcantarilla, a perro mojado y algo que no supo como distinguir del todo pero le causaba cierto desagrado; con una seña ordeno a los soldados se preparan para atacar apenas entraran a la zona en donde se despedía aquel olor, al entrar no encontraron nada, cosa que relajo a los soldados, más no a la Scarlett, y es que en ese lugar no se escuchaba el andar de ningún animal, solo podía detectar aquel desagradable olor y unos ligeros jadeos, entonces un grito tras de ella llamo su atención, dos soldados habían sido jalados por las piernas por un par de gigantescos lobos con forma humanoide que con gran rapidez habían destazado a los soldados, Erza reacciono de inmediato, seguida por los otros soldados y comenzaron a disparar en contra de las bestias, del agua salió un lobo más derrumbando a un soldado y del techo cayeron cual arañas tres más de aquellos animales que apenas y lograron causar algunos rasguños en los vampiros antes de que estos acabaran con ellos. _

_- ¿Se encuentra bien capitana Scarlett? - pregunto un mal herido soldados _

_- Perfectamente – dijo seriamente la chica analizando la situación, usualmente los licántropos eran torpes y se dejaban ver apenas ellos entraban en sus "madrigueras", entonces ¿por qué estos habían esperado a que entraran a una zona en donde el agua y la oscuridad les refugiaba? Definitivamente algo no estaba bien._

_- Reporte de daños, soldado – le ordenó Erza al joven soldado_

_- Tres bajas capitana – _

_- ¿Y de los lobos? – _

_- Tenemos seis cuerpos – _

_- ¿Seis? Creí que el teniente dijo que este grupo se conformaba de siete – _

_- Nada se te escapa, ¿verdad Titania? - dijo una voz varonil y después se escuchó un gruñido, los soldados y Erza se giraron hacía donde había sonado la voz solo para ver una sombra internándose con rapidez en otro túnel._

_- Tras él, no dejen que escape – grito la joven y los soldados se adelantaron a ella obedeciendo, conforme entraron a túneles más secos el olor desagradable se intensificaba y finalmente Erza logró identificarlo. _

_- ¿Ajo? – dijo para sí misma sorprendida, varios disparos se escucharon seguido del duro golpe de un cuerpo impactar contra el piso. _

_- Purga completa, capitana – dijo un soldado con cierto orgullo y en ese instante una suave risa se escuchó._

_- En verdad, que son ingenuos – dijo una voz y ante la atónita mirada de los vampiros se encontraba un joven de cabello negro con cierta tonalidad azul y ojos azul oscuro, llevaba puesto un pantalón verde militar y su tórax expuesto dejando ver los orificios de varias balas las cuales caían al suelo haciendo ruido al caer._

_- ¿Pero qué…?_

– _Lo siento pero, este lugar será su tumba – apenas terminó esas palabras varios gruñidos se escucharon y varios licántropos aparecieron abalanzándose contra los soldados._

_Erza, llevo rápidamente su mano al dije de plata en forma de cruz, podría ser un soldado, pero no dejaba de ser del extinto clan Scarlett, en menos de un segundo transformo aquella cruz en una fina espada de plata, se giro y comenzó a pelear contra los lobos, mientras los soldados disparaban ella hacía cortes precisos en los gigantescos animales._

_- Son demasiados – grito un soldado mal herido que recargaba su arma _

_- No hay otra opción - dijo para sí la Scarlett - ¡Retirada! – grito y obedeciendo los soldados y ella corrieron por los túneles en dirección a la salida; en uno de los túneles una nueva unidad de licántropos atacó acabando con la vida de los soldados, Erza luchó arduamente acabando con la vida de estos pero ganando varias heridas, enterró su espada en el piso del túnel y se recargo en ella, faltaba poco para salir de aquel infierno._

_- ¡Bravo! – dijo una voz varonil que había escuchado con anterioridad – en verdad eres una excelente guerrera – dijo aquel joven de pantalón militar que se acercaba con seguridad y un tanto altanero a ella mientras iba adoptando una forma lobuna; Erza levantó su espada y durante unos segundos logró hacerle varios cortes ligeros al lobo, mientras éste proporcionaba zarpazos precisos al cuerpo de la chica; en un rápido movimiento el joven golpeo su mano haciendo que soltará su arma, la cual volvió a ser una pequeña cruz, y con una certera patada en su abdomen la aventó contra la pared. _

_- Es de mala educación atacar cuando solo quiero hablar, ¿lo sabías? – dijo divertido el chico volviendo a su forma humana, justo en ese momento unas pisadas aceleradas se escucharon._

_- ¡Aléjate de Erza! – grito encolerizado Simon quien disparo contra el joven_

_-¡Tonto sal de aquí! – _

_- ¿Amigo tuyo, o es acaso tu novio? – Preguntó el licántropo antes de posicionarse frente al teniente y con un hábil movimiento desarmarlo, lo puso contra el suelo de aquel lugar y sin mucho esfuerzo logró romperle el brazo izquierdo y varias costillas desmayándolo al instante por el dolor._

_- Pero mira que no aguantas nada, eso te ganas por interrumpir conversaciones ajenas, pequeño vampiro – dijo con cierto cinismo el chico._

_- ¡Simon! – grito Erza_

_- ¿Simon? - preguntó con cinismo el joven – así que este es el sirviente que te rescato de la muerte - el chico comenzó a acercarse a Erza – ahora entiendo por que te preocupas demasiado por él aunque solo sea un soldado, da igual sigue vivo, solo está desmayado – el chico había llegado frente a ella y se sacudió ligeramente para hacer caer los casquillos de las balas plateadas incrustadas en su cuerpo, se agachó para tomar el collar con la cruz de plata y guardándola en un bolsillo de su pantalón; Erza adolorida observaba atónita esto._

_- ¿Cómo…?_

_- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Te refieres a la plata – dijo aún en cuclillas recargando su codo en su pierna izquierda y colocar su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano - si bueno, veras, mientras ustedes se dedicaban a cazar a las pequeñas manadas independientes, algunos de nosotros logramos… "evolucionar" – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_- Por muy evolucionados que estén, ustedes son demasiado estúpidos para poder planear una emboscada como la de ésta noche sin ayuda – respondió Erza, el joven frente a ella mostró una expresión de sorpresa para luego sonreír. _

– _Letal e inteligente, así es como los rumores te describen "Titania" – dijo el chico en forma burlona - pero ese fue el error de tu clan y de todos ustedes malditos vampiros, el subestimarnos, por eso tu clan fue eliminado con tanta facilidad, debería matarte para acabar con tu linaje, pero por ahora te dejaré ir, tienes una tarea muy importante que cumplir para mí…_

_- Como sí te fuera a obedecer – exclamo Erza con un poco de dificultad, estaba cansada y herida, cosa rara en ella, por lo que lentamente comenzaba a perder la conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor - _

_- Lo harás, créeme – dijo divertido el chico al tiempo que se erguía – diles a tu rey y a los otros cabecillas de los clanes "pilares" lo que ha sucedido en el subterráneo, y diles que los que fueron exterminados ésta noche al norte del castillo Heartfilia son solo el inicio, hemos vuelto y no nos detendremos ante nada para obtener nuestra venganza, ni los licántropos… ni "ellos"- _

_- Erza… - susurraba Simon quien comenzaba a despertar _

_- Hmmm parece que tu amigo pronto despertará, bien justo a tiempo, no creo que dures mucho tiempo despierta con esas heridas y en ese estado el sol te matará– dijo con diversión - Hasta entonces tenemos una pelea pendiente Erza Scarlett - dijo el chico -_

_- ¿Cu…ál es… tu nombre? – murmuró Erza al apunto de sucumbir ante el cansancio y la inconsciencia –_

_- Pero que mal educado soy – respondió – Gray Fullbuster es mi nombre, no lo olvides, – dijo sin borrar aquella sonrisa cínica - y tampoco permitas que lo olviden los "pilares" – dijo con una voz de ultratumba y al instante cambio a su forma lobuna saliendo de aquel lugar aullando con fuerza, lo último que Erza vio antes de desmayarse fue a una manada de licántropos saliendo de los túneles ignorándole a ella y a Simon para reunirse con Gray…_

* * *

- Cuando desperté ya no había nadie, cargue a la capitana hasta el vehiculo y regrese acá – dijo Simon una vez que la joven terminara su relato – cuando los ruidos de la batalla se intensificaron entre, pero para ese momento…

- Suficiente teniente – dijo con severidad Jellal que aún tenía a una cansada Erza entre sus brazos, la joven podía sentir como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba - Ultaer, confirma el estado de los clanes al norte del castillo -

- Como ordene amo Jellal- dijo la chica para salir de la habitación

- Gary Fullbuster… eso es imposible… - dijo consternado Seth

- ¿Lo conoce Lord Bastia? – preguntó preocupada Mirajane

- Ese chico, era hijo de un licántropo que pertenecía a la guardia personal de mi esposa - dijo el hombre.

- Y yo que creí que habías hecho bien su tarea, Seth – dijo con cinismo Lord Loxar

- Suficiente Ryan – dijo Jude molesto - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le viste, Seth? – preguntó Jude.

- La noche que exterminamos a los licántropos del castillo, se suponía que todos, fueron asesinados, ¿cómo pude ser tan descuidado?

- Tranquilo viejo amigo - dijo Jude comprensivo y luego vio a Jellal – muchacho lleva a Erza a descansar a su habitación y sin "peros", Erza – dijo el hombre al ver que la chica estaba por negarse - Mirajane, ¿te molestaría indicarle a Jellal el camino? tengo entendido que has estado ahí –

- Por supuesto rey Jude - contestó la albina

- Bien, avisaré a los sirvientes para que preparen habitaciones quiero que todos los cabecillas pasen la noche en el castillo – sentenció el hombre - y usted teniente, vaya a que le atiendan sus heridas –

- Gracias mi señor – dijo Simon para después hacer una ligera reverencia y salir de la sala.

– Ryan, Seth, hablaré con zodiaco para sacar a mi hija del castillo – dijo Jude en cuanto estuvieron solos los más ancianos.

- ¿Y a dónde piensas mandarla? - preguntó Ryan.

- Al castillo principal de los Heartfilia – contesto el hombre – considero que debemos enviar a los más jóvenes a allá, este lugar ya no es seguro –

- Concuerdo con usted majestad – dijo Seth.

- Supongo que no es mala idea, pero ¿y nosotros? – preguntó con molestia Ryan.

- Los cabecillas de los pilares deberán volver a sus tierras, mantener la calma de los clanes menores antes de que el caos se desate y después reunirse con los demás en el castillo principal, si por nosotros es por quienes vienen, los esperaremos – dijo sombríamente Jude.

* * *

Hora: 06:35

Lucy miraba con aparente la calma los blancos árboles que pasaba conforme avanzaba la limosina que la transportaba, apenas Juvia y ella habían estado listas se reunieron en el hall del castillo con Lyon y una irritada Lissana que estaban en compañía del resto de Zodiaco, Loke, el líder de aquel letal grupo que custodiaba a la familia real, explicó con gran rapidez lo esencial de la situación, algo había pasado y los herederos jóvenes debían de ser transportados al castillo principal de los Heartfilia, en el aeropuerto se encontraban ya preparados tres jets que Lord Loxar y Lord Bastia habían proporcionado; en menos de cinco minutos se arreglo que Juvia y Lyon viajarían juntos en compañía de Acuario, una mujer habilidosa pero con mal carácter y Piscis, un dúo formado por Myra, hermana menor de Acuario y de mejor carácter que ella y su discípulo e hijo, Marcus; Lissana por otro lado sería transportada sola en compañía de Aries, una joven pelirosa que era gran guerrera pese a su frágil apariencia, Libra, una joven con grandes y extrañas habilidades y Gemini, unos mellizos con gran ingenio; y finalmente Lucy sería también transportada sola en compañía de Tauro, un gigantesco hombre que tendía a ser un poco pervertido, Virgo, una joven pelirosa que cuidaba de ella en todo momento y Scorpio, un joven bonachón con gran fuerza; por su parte, Loke y Caprico, el más grande del grupo que servía directamente al rey, vigilarían los alrededores del aeropuerto mientras que Sagitario, el mejor francotirador que el mundo jamás conocería y Cáncer, un gran espadachín estarían en el interior del aeropuerto y en la pista respectivamente con la tarea de vigilar que los jóvenes herederos dejaran el lugar sin gran problema.

De aquella rápida pero efectiva organización por parte de Zodiaco, Lissana había sido la primera en irse, a los pocos minutos le habían seguido Lyon y una muy incomoda Juvia y finalmente había llegado su turno, sabía gracias a la intercomunicación de Zodiaco que los otros habían salido ya del país sin problema en los jets, así que no había nada de que preocuparse, aunque no por eso dejaba de tener aquel extraño presentimiento de que no todo era como parecía, sus presentimientos siempre habían acertado, y por está ocasión deseaba que no lo fuera; el tren de sus pensamientos se detuvo justo en el instante en que Tauro detuvo la limosina dentro de la pista de despegue privada del aeropuerto, el hombre junto con Scorpio bajaban para ayudar a Virgo y a Lucy a salir del vehiculo sin embargo una explosión y la espalda de Virgo que se mantenía de pie en la entrada de la limusina en una extraña pose protectora impidieron que Lucy saliera del vehiculo, la joven princesa logró observar a un joven que vestía completamente de negro, resaltaban en él tres cosas: una bufanda blanca que cubría su boca, su cabello color rosa y que llevaba a un inconsciente Cáncer en su mano izquierda, la nieve bajo de él estaba teñida de color carmesí, en la mano derecha, el joven sostenía una pistola plateada que apuntaba hacía Tauro y Scorpio.

- Princesa no mire – dijo Virgo tratando en vano de evitar que la rubia observara a aquel desconocido.

- Por fin llega princesa – dijo una ronca voz en tono neutro que hizo temblar a Lucy – comenzaba a impacientarme -

- ¡Maldito! – preguntó furioso Scorpio - ¿Qué le hiciste a Cáncer?

- ¿Cáncer? ¿Are, te refieres a esté estúpido cangrejo? - dijo levantando cual muñeco de trapo el cuerpo del mencionado – buen espadachín he de admitirlo, pero no lo suficiente, aunque fue mejor entretenimiento que el pobre francotirador, pero ya no me sirve, así que te lo puedes quedar – dijo lanzando el cuerpo del hombre contra la limosina.

- ¡Pagaras por lo que les has hecho a Sagitario y a Cáncer! – gritó Tauro al tiempo que se lanzaba con hacha en mano contra el desconocido, éste en un rápido movimiento logró esquivar al hombre y darle un golpe en el abdomen haciendo que se doblara sobre sí mismo en busca de algo de aire.

- Virgo, saca a la princesa de aquí - dijo Scorpio al tiempo que sacaba una escopeta y apuntaba al joven pelirrosa.

- ¡Sí! Vamos princesa – decía Vrigo sacando con rapidez a la rubia del auto.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso – dijo serenamente el desconocido que ahora se encontraba frente a ellas y con un certero golpe en el cuello de la sirvienta, Lucy observo como Virgo caía inconsciente a sus pies.

- Tsk, en verdad todos tienen suerte de ser humanos, o ya les habría quitado la vida – dijo el chico saltando el cuerpo de Virgo acercándose a Lucy quien retrocedía observándole fijamente, su panorama no era bueno, Virgo desmayada, Sagitario posiblemente muy mal herido, Cáncer se encontraba desmayado contra la destruida limosina y Tauro y Scorpio parecían aún no recuperarse de lo que aquel chico les había hecho.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Lucy con cierta valentía que no sabía de donde salía.

- Eso no te incumbe Lucy Heartfilia, de mí lo único que debes saber es que – decía levantando el brazo apuntándole justo entre los ojos – soy lo último que verás - Lucy cerró los ojos por el destello causado por el tacto de los rayos del naciente sol que lentamente se asomaba y acariciaban el arma del hombre frente a ella…

- ¿Pero qué… – fue lo único que logró articular en el instante en que su cuerpo recibió una embestida por parte del musculoso Tauro quien de inmediato cubrió el menudo cuerpo de Lucy dándole protección de la luz del sol; Scorpio por su parte, se coloco sobre el cuerpo del joven apuntando su escopeta justo al corazón.

Lucy estudió por un momento el rostro del chico, quien le miraba con rabia, pero notaba que sus deseos asesinos estaban mermados – Tú lo sabes – susurró la chica – sabes que en mi, el Sol no tiene ningún efecto… -

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta del chico alternando su mirada entre los dos guardias y la rubia - ¿Entonces no era mentira?, fui descuidado, no volverá a pasar – pronunció el chico con tranquilidad.

- Tú lo has dicho, no volverá a pasar – dijo Scorpio presionando más la escopeta en el pecho del chico – Antes de morir contesta, ¿Quién eres y quién te envía? -

El joven observo a Scorpio y luego a Lucy –Princesa, entenderás que no pienso dejarme capturar o matar… y mucho menos dejarte ir – dijo observando a Lucy ignorando a los otros dos hombres.

- Alardeas mucho chico – dijo con molestia Tauro – mátalo Scorpio.

- Con gusto – dijo el hombre alejando unos milímetros su arma del cuerpo del chico para disparar, por debajo de la bufanda Lucy pudo ver una sonrisa burlona surcar el rostro de aquel joven.

- ¡Scorpio, espera! – grito alterada Lucy, más su orden se vio opacada por el eco del arma al disparar.

* * *

Hora: 07:15

- Espero que todo este bien - dijo el soberano de la noche apoyando su frente sobre sus manos entrelazadas, observando un pequeño portarretrato en donde una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verde cargaba a una pequeña de cabello rubio claro y ojos color chocolate; Erza ya limpia de sangre lo observaba muda recargándose en la pared, ¿qué podía decir?, ella misma se encontraba ansiosa, muchas cosas habían pasado aquella noche; hacía casi dos horas atrás Ultaer había confirmado el exterminio de los clanes que Gray Fullbuster había dicho, debido a esto se había tomado la decisión de que Lissana, Lyon, Juvia y Lucy fueran escoltados por Zodiaco hacía otro territorio más seguros, sabía también que después sería su turno y del rey, y que más adelante, Lord Bastia, Lord Loxar, Mirajane, Elfman y Jellal se reunirían con ellos; sin embargo de Loke y sus hombres no había llegado reporte alguno aún.

_Debo de relajarme, a fin de cuentas, las malas noticias llegan rápido_ – pensó en un intento de calmarse

- Rey Jude – dijo Jellal entrando en la habitación detrás de él venía Ultaer; Erza se tensó inmediatamente, tantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo, ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?

– Se han encontrado unos extraños dibujos en los clanes masacrados – dijo extendiendo un pequeño folder que el rey tomo con cierto temor, antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir el folder un joven vestido de traje negro, alborotado cabello naranja y unos lentes oscuros impedían verle los ojos entró a la habitación.

- Loke – dijo de inmediato el rey dejando caer el folder del cual sin que se diera cuenta salieron varias hojas - Es reconfortante el que estés aquí, ¿Pero porqué has tardado tanto?

El joven mantenía la cabeza agachada y en silencio.

- Loke el Rey te está hablando – dijo Erza al tiempo que caminaba hasta colocarse junto a Jellal.

- Yo… - comenzó a hablar el chico y ante la mirada atenta de los presentes el joven comenzó a temblar para después dejarse caer de rodillas y que sus lentes oscuros cayeran.

- No se como paso – continuó el chico – la señorita Loxar, la señorita Strauss y el joven Bastia no tuvieron problemas en abordar, pero la princesa…

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija Loke? – grito el hombre.

- Lo siento mucho señor, cuando llegue, el jet estaba en llamas, mis hermanos estaban inconscientes… y la princesa había desaparecido – dijo el chico levantando el rostro dejando ver que se encontraba llorando, ante las palabras Erza palideció y Jellal la abrazo tratando de transmitirle apoyo, cosa que la orgullosa guerrera acepto, aferrándose a él en busca de apoyo.

- ¿Pero qué…? –

- Sólo dejaron esto mi señor – dijo extendiendo su mano para entregar una pequeña nota, Ultaer que era la más cercana al joven tomo la nota y no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa.

- Es la misma marca que se encontró en los clanes – dijo en el momento en que entregaba la pequeña hoja a Jude, en cuanto la vio la dejo caer sobre el resto de las hojas que había salido del folder, todas mostrando una extraña insignia de dos espadas rotas cruzadas.

- Esto, no puede ser… - murmuró Jude dejándose caer sobre su asiento –

- ¿Rey Jude? – le llamo Jellal quien aún abrazaba a su prometida.

- los asesinos de los clanes, los que se llevaron a mi hija – decía el hombre en un extraño trance – debemos de avisarles a los otros Lord y a los cabecillas de los clanes… que los Vampire Slayers han vuelto.


	3. Capítulo 2: Colmillos enemigos

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Les recuerdo que Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a Hiro Mashima-sensei

Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Capítulo 02. Colmillos enemigos

_Ella podía sentir como su cuerpo flotaba y el frío que la rodeaba, al mismo tiempo, sentía una gran calidez rodeando su cuerpo, entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con el perfil de un rostro conocido pero poco familiar, aún agotada cerró nuevamente los ojos dejándose envolver por la oscuridad poco a poco, lo último que logro distinguir antes de perder de nuevo la conciencia fue una fuerte y gruesa voz llena de enfado gritando Salamander y la sensación de que aquel agarre que la envolvía pasaba a ser un cálido abrazo protector._

* * *

En una obscura habitación iluminada por la luz producido por el fuego de una chimenea se encontraba la fina figura de una joven rubia recostada en medio de en una gigantesca cama de sábanas color blanco, su rostro estaba frente a la chimenea, lentamente la joven abrió los ojos y lanzo un ligero gemido causado por el punzante dolor de cabeza.

- Hmmm, siento como si hubiera dormido por años… - dijo incorporándose con lentitud en la cama - ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó a la nada mientras su mirada viajaba por aquella desconocida habitación; frente a la cama había una puerta de metal, del lado izquierdo había un ropero antiguo y una puerta de madera, mientras que del lado derecho había una chimenea que brindaba calor y luz a la habitación, frente a ella había un sillón grande para tres personas y dos sillones individuales, a la derecha de la chimenea había un escritorio de madera con algunos papeles un poco desordenados y un par de portarretratos, tras el escritorio había unas finas cortinas por lo que Lucy dedujo era una ventana, un perfume que le pareció familiar inundo sus fosas nasales y repentinamente unas imágenes inundaron su mente_:_

_Ella en la pista del aeropuerto, Tauro y Scorpio tirados en el piso llenos de heridas e inconscientes y una imponente figura con una extraña espada en una mano y una pistola plateada en la otra mientras la veía de perfil, sus ojos jade brillando de una extraña manera y una sonrisa mostrando sus largos colmillos en conjunto con el jet envuelto en llamas tras él le daban una apariencia aterradora… _

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza corto el recuerdo y llevo sus manos hacía su frente en un vano intento de mitigar el dolor, el sonido de unos ligeros y rápidos pasos acercándose a la habitación llegaron a sus finos oídos y por reflejo se volvió a recostar en la cama fingiendo dormir, la puerta se abrió y un ligero olor a perro mojado la envolvió.

- Rápido cierra la puerta – dijo una voz infantil y dulce en tono apurado perteneciente a una niña, inmediatamente se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y un suspiro cansado.

- Eso estuvo cerca, ¿No lo crees Wendy? –dijo afligida una nueva voz infantil que reconoció pertenecía a un niño.

- Shh, no hables fuerte Romeo-kun, creo que sigue dormida – dijo la pequeña llamada Wendy, Lucy escuchó los apresurados pasos de ambos infantes caminar hasta detenerse, con algo de temor la joven entreabrió los ojos y localizo a un niño de cabello negro parado frente a la chimenea observando el fuego como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, el chico vestía un pantalón azul marino con una cinta blanca en la cintura, llevaba el torso descubierto, sus brazos estaban vendados hasta la mitad del brazo y tenía pequeños cortes en el rostro y hombro; en uno de los sillones individuales, estaba una niña de larga cabellera de una tonalidad azul marino que vestía un simple vestido negro que tenía detalles de color blanco y rojo, en sus manos la pequeña sostenía una pistola pequeña la cual veía con mucho recelo.

- Hace mucho que no los veía discutir tan acaloradamente – comentó el niño llamado Romeo.

- Es por que no convives mucho con ellos - contesto la niña llamada Wendy con cierto tono de exasperación – Natsu-_nii_ y Gajeel-_nii_ siempre discuten por eso Laxus-_nii_ nunca los pone a trabajar juntos – dijo la niña como sí estuviese hablando del clima.

Una ligera risa salio de los labios de Romeo y se giro hacia Wendy – sí creo que tienes razón… Wendy, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el niño, Lucy observo como la niña dejaba el arma sobre sus piernas mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

- Nada Romeo, no es importante – dijo la niña llevando sus manos a su rostro tapando sus ojos.

- No te entiendo Wendy – dijo el niño con molestia – Todos en Fairy Tail tenemos una razón para odiar a _esa_ raza, pero a ti parece simpatizarte –

- Yo nunca dije que me simpat…

- Pero tampoco los odias, ¿O sí Wendy? – interrumpió con molestia Romeo - ¿No me digas que tiene que ver con ese tal Mes…

- Suficiente Romeo, eso es algo que ni a ti ni a nadie que no sea del clan le concierne – dijo con voz firme pero a la vez gentil haciendo que Romeo se sintiera un poco culpable – No he olvidado que todos hemos sufrido por _ellos_ – dijo Wendy con amargura – Entiendo la razón por la que Gajeel-_nii_ quiere matar a la chica, pero también conozco lo suficiente a Natsu-_nii_ como para saber que nunca hace algo sin una razón, aunque ni él mismo lo sepa…

- ¿Pero llegar al grado de defender la vida de la princesa de lo vampiros? – reclamo exaltado el niño, la sorpresa invadió a Lucy quien contuvo la respiración ante las palabras del chico.

- Me sorprende que tú que le admiras tanto lo cuestiones, sabes que lo que digo es cierto, y si Natsu-_nii_ cree que vale la pena dejarla con vida, lo apoyare aunque eso signifique enfrentarme a Gajeel-_nii_ y a los demás – dijo Wendy en tono decidido y firme viendo fijamente a Romeo; el silencio los rodeo por un momento, Lucy podía sentir la tensión que se apodero de aquella habitación, la cual podía jurar era tanta que podía cortarla con un cuchillo sin mucho problema, aunque en un inicio no había entendido mucho de aquella conversación supuso que alguno de los mencionados tenía que ser aquel que la secuestro en el aeropuerto, el tren de sus pensamientos se interrumpió cuando escuchó un suspiro por parte de Romeo.

- Tienes razón Wendy, como siempre – dijo el niño derrotado – lo lamento, no debí decir lo que dije, y sí es necesario yo los apoyaré – comentó arrodillándose frente a la niña en una pose similar a la de un caballero ante su rey – aunque no este de acuerdo con lo que hagan – agrego con diversión el chico.

- No tienes por que hacerlo si no quieres Romeo – dijo Wendy divertida por el comentario de su compañero.

- ¡Pero quiero hacerlo! – se defendió el niño y de inmediato ambos se encontraban riendo, Lucy no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia por aquellos niños, que en tiempo record habían resuelto sus diferencias, por un momento su mente reemplazo la figura de ambos niños por su querida amiga Erza y el orgulloso de su primo Jellal y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro ante el deseo de que la relación de ellos fuera similar a la de aquellos niños.

Y fue precisamente esa sonrisa la que alerto a Wendy que la joven princesa estaba despierta, posiblemente desde minutos antes, de inmediato como si de un resorte se tratara Wendy se levanto de su asiento tomando la pistola entre sus manos y apuntando hacia la rubia, quien al percatarse de que le habían descubierto había vuelto a sentarse en la cama.

- Avisa que la princesa ha despertado – dijo en voz autoritaria Wendy

- Pero… –

- Estaré bien, ve rápido –

Y sin más Romeo salió corriendo de aquella habitación.

- ¿Wendy, verdad? Puedes bajar el arma, no te voy a hacer nada – fue lo dijo Lucy, la mencionada no pudo evitar reprenderse internamente, ella y Romeo habían sido descuidados, los mayores siempre se lo habían dicho, nunca sabes quien puede estar escuchándote por eso debían llamarse por sus nombres claves y no por los reales.

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no – respondió Wendy – así que para estar segura mejor tu no te muevas y yo no tendré que disparar -

Una sonrisa sincera surco el rostro de Lucy, quien pese a estar en una situación nada favorable, no podía evitar el seguir comparando a la pequeña Wendy con Erza en una situación similar años atrás, pues pese a que la niña le apuntaba decidida podía ver los ligeros temblores de sus hombros; por su parte Wendy no dejaba de observarla y fue gracias a esa nueva sonrisa que creyó entender la razón por la que su hermano había traído a aquella chica, con este pensamiento la pequeña bajo el arma ante la atónita mirada de la rubia.

- Lo que él dijo es cierto, eres diferente - dijo la niña recordando como cuando Natsu llego con ella minutos atrás contó como la joven princesa nunca mostró temor por su vida, sino por la de sus guardianes que eran humanos.

- Perdón, no entiendo… -

- Incluso hueles como humano – dijo Wendy ignorando a Lucy, la rubia por su parte no entendía lo que la niña decía ¿podía olerla?, se suponía que solo los licántropos y los vampiros tenían más desarrollados sus sentidos y si lo pensaba bien, no podía percibir olor alguno proveniente de la pequeña, como si no existiera; el golpe ocasionado por la puerta al abrirse de golpe y un profundo gruñido rompió el ambiente tranquilo que había rodeado a ambas jóvenes.

Lucy no pudo evitar sentir el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al ver a aquel sujeto de larga cabellera negra y penetrantes ojos rojos que le apunto con una extraña espada con picos que simulaba la forma de una cierra; los percings en su rostro en conjunto con las cicatrices que debido al simple chaleco negro que usaba se podían ver en sus brazos así como las manchas de sangre y lodo en su pantalón blanco le daban un aspecto endemoniado, sumándole el hecho de que al igual que con Wendy no pudiera "oler" ni sentir su presencia le daba la impresión que estaba en una terrible pesadilla; Wendy de inmediato se colocó frente a la rubia protegiéndola del moreno quien frunció el entrecejo ante la acción de la menor.

- Muévete - le ordeno el mayor

- No Gajeel-_nii_, recuerda que Natsu-_nii_ no…

- Lo que _Salamader _dijo no me interesa –le interrumpió colérico el chico dejando ver unos afilados colmillos – ella hace mucho que debió de haber dejado de respirar, así que obedece lo que te digo, Wendy…

- No lo haré herma…_ Kurogane_ - dijo firmemente Wendy sorprendiendo al mencionado, en ese momento algunos pasos acelerados se escucharon y a la habitación llegaron Romeo y el chico peli-rosa, que tenía varios cortes en su vestimenta y algunas manchas de sangre en su blanca bufanda, éste de inmediato sujeto al moreno por el cuello de su chaleco y con gran fuerza lo aventó fuera de la habitación.

- Romeo, cuídalas – fue la simple orden que emitió el chico antes de salir al pasillo y desenvainar su alfanje en el justo instante en que _Kurogane_ arremetía contra él con su espada-cierra.

- Está me las pagas _hermanito_ – dijo en tono tétrico el moreno.

- ¿Pero qué dices _onii-san_? – contestó el peli-rosa divertido – si ya estamos a mano, ¿O crees que fue justo jalar mi bufanda cuando Romeo me vino a buscar? – preguntó en tono sarcástico, ambos chicos corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña estancia, en un ágil movimiento el peli-rosa logro empujar al moreno hacia la planta baja para después aterrizar de pie a poco metros de él con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Natsu-_nii_! ¡Gajeel-_nii_! – les llamo Wendy en un vano intento de detener la pelea de los mayores mientras bajaba a gran velocidad la escaleras, seguida de cerca por Lucy y Romeo; apenas los tres llegaron al pie de la escalera, dos jóvenes aparecieron por uno de los pasillos, la joven tenía el cabello púrpura y ojos color verde y tez blanca, llevaba un vestido verde claro sencillo; junto a ella iba un joven pelirrojo de piel bronceada, la cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho que permanecía cerrado era signo de que lo había perdido, tenía las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas y en su oreja izquierda llevaba un pequeño pendiente de oro, él vestía con ropas color rojo estilo árabe, Lucy lo observaba con gran atención pues en su opinión sus rasgos le recordaban a los de una serpiente, además que al igual que Wendy, Gajeel y Natsu, no podía percibir su esencia.

- ¡Cobra-_nii_! ¡Kinana-_san_! – les llamo Wendy en un jadeo cargado de preocupación.

- Apenas llego y me encuentro con la estancia destruida por ustedes ¿Qué no pueden dejar de pelear por un rato par de bestias? – dijo de mala gana el chico viendo a Gajeel que se había levantado y había nuevamente arremetido contra Natsu; el chico los ignoro para volver su vista a los menores, sin embargo en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Lucy se coloco en una pose protectora frente a la chica que la miro con miedo.

- ¿Qué rayos hace _ella_ aquí? – dijo señalando a Lucy con su recién desenvainada katana; ante esto Romeo salto frente a Wendy y Lucy en un intento de defenderlas del mayor.

- Guarde su arma, maestro Cobra – dijo en tono amenazante Romeo, quien desfiguraba levemente su rostro dándole un aspecto salvaje.

- La trajo esté estúpido – respondió Gajeel que había logrado aventar a Natsu contra una pared, de inmediato el chico se reincorporo y volvió a la pelea.

- ¿Y ahora quién está peleando? – dijo una suave voz.

- Esa es Yukino-_san_ – dijo Wendy un poco nerviosa – eso quiere decir que Rouge-_nii_ y Sting-_nii_ también han vuelto – justo en ese momento por el pasillo superior por el cual habían estado peleando Natsu y Gajeel llegaron tres jóvenes más, la mirada de Lucy viajaba por los recién llegados, la única chica tenía un aspecto que le recordaba ligeramente a Lissana, pues era albina y de ojos aguamarina, con las grandes diferencias de que ella era de tez clara, que un aura de pureza le rodeaba y que su esencia era la de un humano común; junto a ella se encontraba un chico pelinegro, un mechón de cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando al descubierto su ojo color rojo derecho, junto a él venía un chico rubio de complexión musculosa, que vestía un chaleco y pantalón color blanco con ciertos adornos dorados, de tez morena y ojos azules con una pequeña cicatriz sobre su ceja derecha, en su oreja izquierda distinguía un pendiente dorado similar al del chico llamado Cobra.

- ¡Sting, Rouge, esa chica es un vampiro! – dijo con molestia Cobra, y de inmediato el rubio y el pelinegro sacaron dos espadas curvas idénticas, el pelinegro se movió frente a la albina cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras que el rubio hizo ademán de lanzarse contra Lucy, acción que se vio interrumpida por el cuerpo de Gajeel que pasó cual proyectil frente a él, de inmediato la figura de Natsu se colocó frente a Lucy empujándola contra la pared y cubriéndola con su cuerpo de la vista de los presentes.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Lucy perpleja, pues aunque aquel chico llamado Natsu en ese momento la estaba protegiendo no olvidaba que en el aeropuerto no solo había intentado matarla, sino que había amenazado la vida de sus amigos; Natsu ignoro su pregunta y apuntó su espada en dirección a Cobra y su pistola en dirección a Gajeel y el rubio mientras lanzaba miradas amenazantes hacía el otro pelinegro.

- Sí Cobra, la chica es un vampiro; Gajeel, creo que has dejado bien en claro que yo la traje… y te lo advierto Sting, da un paso hacía ella y no dudaré en dispararte - dijo apuntando hacia el rubio que le miraba con cierto desafío - lo mismo va para ustedes, Rouge, Gajeel…

- Y se puede saber – dijo Cobra - ¿cuál es la razón para que no solo la hayas traído, sino que la protejas por encima de tu hermana y el chico? – preguntó señalando a Wendy y Romeo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – una nueva y grave voz retumbo en la estancia de inmediato Sting, Rouge, Cobra y Gajeel envainaron sus espadas, el último además sacudiendo fragmentos de cemento en su ropa, Wendy se alejo de Natsu y tomo a Romeo de una mano para ocultarse tras de Kinana; Natsu también guardo sus armas nuevamente más no se movió de su posición, impidiendo que Lucy pudiera observar al recién llegado, cosa que frustraba a la rubia, ya que por excepción de las otras dos chicas que olían a humano y de Romeo cuyo olor a perro mojado lo delataba como licántropo, no podía ni identificar el olor ni la presencia del resto de los presentes.

- Laxus-_nii_ – escuchó a la pequeña Wendy llamar al recién llegado.

- Dime, Kinana, ¿Quiénes estaban peleando y porqué? – dijo la nueva voz de forma autoritaria y en tono irritado.

- Gajeel y Natsu, maestro Laxus – respondió la mencionada un poco cohibida por la nueva presencia.

- ¿De nuevo? – dijo la voz cansada - ¿Y ahora porqué pedazos de animal? –

- Hm que _Salamander_ te diga – se escuchó la voz de Gajeel – o mejor aún, que te lo muestre, ¿o no hueles a la maldita sanguijuela que esta ocultando? - dijo el chico en tono despectivo.

Lucy pudo escuchar los pasos acercarse lentamente hasta a ellos mientras sentía que el gran y ¿cálido? cuerpo del peli-rosa la empujaba más hacia la pared.

- Natsu – escucho lo nombraba aquel sujeto.

- Laxus – respondió el chico frente a Lucy.

- ¿Piensas moverte por voluntad propia o tendré que quitarte a golpes? – dijo en tono divertido.

Lucy sintió el cuerpo de Natsu tensarse para lentamente moverse hacia un lado dejando a la rubia al descubierto del resto de los presentes; frente a ella había un hombre de una estatura y complexión musculosa similar a la del gigante Elfman Strauss, de tez morena, cabello rubio y ojos naranja casi ambarinos, junto a su ojo derecho había una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo.

- Hmmm – el chico llamado Laxus la observaba inquisidoramente, Lucy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda por la ausente mirada del chico, el rubio posó su mirada sobre el peli-rosa – ¿De modo que esta es Lucy Heartfilia, heredera al trono de nuestros enemigos y tu objetivo esta noche no es así, Natsu?

Lucy pudo observar las frías y duras miradas dirigidas hacía su persona por excepción de Natsu, las dos mujeres, Wendy y Romeo.

- Así es – respondió Natsu

- ¿Puedo saber entonces por qué no la mataste y peor aún, la trajiste aquí? – tras la pregunta de Laxus, Lucy levanto la vista para ver a Natsu esperando su respuesta, pues ella se había hecho la misma pregunta desde el momento en que despertó, lo último que recordaba era que ella le había pedido que no matara a sus amigos y que cumpliera con su misión de quitarle la vida a ella.

Natsu sintió la mirada de la joven princesa sobre sí, al igual que el de todos los presentes, ¿le pedían una razón? ¿Cómo darles una cuando ni él mismo lo sabía realmente?, recordaba que cuando aquel tipo llamado Scorpio estaba listo para matarlo, la princesa de alguna manera logro percatarse que planeaba algo y efectivamente ella no se equivoco, gracias a sus habilidades escapó de aquel disparo y también incendió el jet que se suponía salvaría a la joven princesa, recordaba también con gran vergüenza que se había dejado dominar por su bestia interna y que en menos de un minuto había golpeado a los dos guardianes, Scorpio y Tauro, hasta dejarlos inconscientes… ¡Había estado apunto de matarlos! Pero justo a tiempo Lucy se interpuso frente a ellos y ofreció su vida por la de sus _amigos…_ Ella era su objetivo, debía matarla aunque ella no se lo pidiera, aquellos humanos habían estado apunto de perder sus vidas protegiendo una vida que paradójicamente ella ofrecía para salvarlos, y fue ahí, cuando aquella princesa vampira que era capaz de poner su vida por sobre la de unos _sirvientes humanos_ que ella además llamaba _amigos,_ que algo en él lo llevo a decidir a… perdonarle la vida.

- ¿Y bien Natsu? - inquirió Laxus

- La traje como rehén y para estudiar a los _purebloods_ –sentenció con voz firme, e inmediatamente el silencio inundo la sala, el cual se vio interrumpido por una sonora carcajada de aquel imponente rubio.

- Hasta que usas esa cabeza tuya Natsu, llegue a creer que estaba hueca – dijo con diversión el chico; a Lucy aquella situación se le antojaba totalmente fuera de lugar y que solo bastaba ver las expresiones de impresión par parte del resto de los presentes, y es que sí bien que Natsu usara la cabeza en vez de la fuerza no era algo sorprendente, ¡por Dios que las chicas presenten podían dar testimonio que todos los varones en esa habitación golpeaban y después preguntaban y/o pensaban!, pero que Laxus felicitara a alguien, ¡Eso sí era algo sacado de la dimensión desconocida!

- ¿No estás enojado? – la sorpresa en la voz de Natsu no paso desapercibida para Lucy, comprobando que de haberlo querido, aquel hombre hubiese acabado con su vida y posiblemente con la del peli-rosa, ante este pensamiento Lucy no pudo evitar un extraño sentimiento de miedo.

- No, no, al contrario, es una excelente oportunidad para experimentar – dijo y Lucy sintió un nuevo escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante las palabras del joven - ¿Inmune al sol, pero me pregunto, qué tanto soportarías esto? - preguntó como si nada sacando de sus ropas una Magpul FMG-9 y apuntando hacia el pecho, antes de que pudiera moverse se escucho la explosión producida por la detonación más solo sintió un ligero roce en su mejilla, la herida producida dejo caer un par de gotas de sangre en las escaleras antes de cerrarse, Lucy parpadeo sorprendida al igual que el resto de los presentes, frente a ella se encontraba Natsu con el brazo extendido tomando el arma de Laxus, pronto comprendió que él la había protegido nuevamente desviando el arma del mayor.

- Si haces eso la vas a matar, Laxus – dijo en tono desafiante – esto es innecesario

- ¿No crees que también es innecesario lo que su maldita raza ha hecho todo este tiempo? – preguntó - ¿Toda la sangre que esos asesinos han derramado? ¿Qué te quita el que termine con su vida?

- Lo mismo que te quita el que yo termine con la vida de _ellos_, ¿No crees? –

Afonía total, ese era un tema prohibido y Natsu lo sabía, Gajeel observo a Lucy con atención ¿Qué le había hecho aquella sanguijuela su hermano que él llegaba incluso al clan por salvar su vida?, un recuerdo surco la mente del moreno y por primera vez en su vida imploro estar equivocado.

- Ellos no son iguales – dijo Laxus en voz de ultratumba.

- Sabemos muy bien la razón por la que no lo son, Laxus, sino serían como todos y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, entonces ¿Por qué no los mataste? ¿Por qué preferiste conservarlos como mascotas? –

Todos se tensaron al escuchar las palabras de Natsu y más aún cuando Laxus se acercó a gran velocidad al chico y tomándolo de las solapas de su camisa lo suspendió en el aire, Lucy incluso podía jurar haber visto como el aire alrededor del rubio parecía electrificarse.

- No son mascotas y nunca lo serán… -

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – irrumpió una suave voz perteneciente a una niña pequeña de larga y ondulada cabellera rubia que recogía en dos pequeños broches con forma de alas, ojos verdes y tez pálida, y que vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, la pequeña venía en los hombros de un hombre gigante de cabellera naranja, ojos negros y piel morena que vestía unos pantalones militares, un chaleco negro y unas botas gigantes, una gabardina cubría el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo mientras que en su mano derecha llevaba una pequeña cantimplora que por el olor que despedía los presentes sabían contenía alcohol, ambos se encontraban junto al pelinegro y Yukino .

– Laxus, suéltalo - inmediatamente el mencionado libero Nastu de su agarre y ante la sorpresa de Lucy, Gajeel se acerco a él para ayudarlo a reincorporarse.

- ¿Por qué han armado todo este escándalo? – preguntó curiosa la chica bajando del hombro de aquel hombre, Rouge se acercó a la niña y susurró a su oído lo sucedido.

- Entiendo, muchas gracias Rouge, y entonces ¿Dónde está el vampiro? -

- ¿Enserio no la ve maestra? - preguntó incrédulo Sting.

- Por algo estoy preguntando Sting – respondió como si nada la niña mientras caminaba hacia Natsu.

- ¿Y bien Natsu? – preguntó la joven, Lucy sintió pena por su salvador.

- Es ella, maestra Mavis – respondió Natsu señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Lucy en tono resignado, pensando que ese era el fin de la joven princesa, por lo menos había alargado un poco su vida.

- ¿Ella? – preguntó Mavis colocándose frente a Lucy y observándola detenidamente; la princesa sintió que la joven podía ver a través de ella - Pero si ella no es un vampiro muchachos –

- ¿Dis-disulpe? – pregunto Lucy, ¿porqué decía eso?

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, maestra Mavis? – preguntó impactado Romeo, él mejor que nadie podía identificar el aroma de un vampiro en ella, y estaba seguro que el resto de los presentes, por excepción de Kinana y Yukino, podían percibir ese hedor característico de aquella raza.

Una carcajada proveniente del hombre peli-naranja llamo la atención de todos - ¿Jefe Gildarts? - Preguntó extrañado Romeo.

- Creo que solo estás confundiendo a tus pupilos y al cachorro – menciono el hombre acercándose a Mavis y a Lucy, en ese momento el olor del alcohol combinado con perro mojado inundo sus fosas nasales y supo que se encontraba frente a un licántropo.

- Pero estoy diciendo la verdad Gildarts – dijo Mavis – eres especial pequeña, y el hecho de que jamás mordieras a alguien, lo demuestra – ante sus palabras Lucy abrió los ojos por la impresión.

- ¿Cómo… sabe eso? – preguntó la chica conmocionando a todos, ¿Un vampiro que nunca había mordido a nadie y que además la maestra Mavis decía no era vampiro?

Mavis sonrió – yo se muchas cosas princesa Lucy Heartfilia, déjame presentarme mi nombre es Mavis, maestra de la orden de los Vampire Slayers.

En ese momento, a Lucy llego un recuerdo de cuando era muy pequeña, de cuando el anciano Tristan Scarlet, abuelo de Erza, aún vivía y como les contaba a Juvia, Lyon, a los Strauss, a Erza, su primo Jellal y a ella misma la historia de los desaparecidos Vampire Slayers, los enemigos natos de su raza…

- ¡Imposible! Los cazadores desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que yo naciera-

- No desaparecimos, fuimos casi exterminados – dijo Cobra

- Detalles Cobra, simples detalles – dijo Mavis restándole importancia – pero bueno será mejor que te presente a mis pupilos, si vas a quedarte aquí…

- ¿Quedarse? – interrumpió Laxus arqueando una ceja.

- Sí Laxus, se quedará aquí y escúchenme bien, todos ustedes – dijo observando a cada uno de los cazadores que para ese momento se habían reunido al pie de la escalera alrededor de ambas rubias – ella está bajo mi protección, por lo que espero que todos sin excepción la cuiden, ¿Alguna objeción? – ante la pregunta realizada Lucy observo las miradas cargadas de sorpresa y tensión intercambiadas por los cazadores y las jóvenes que les acompañaban, más el silencio de todos hizo que la pequeña sonriera complacida.

- ¡Natsu! –

- ¿Maestra? -

- Tú serás el encargado de cuidarla y vigilarla personalmente, ¿Entendido? – dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos -

- Como usted ordene, maestra Mavis – dijo inclinándose ligeramente en un gesto que Lucy recordó hacían los generales y los pilares ante su padre.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un aullido lejano, al cual uno a uno se fueron uniendo otros aullidos hasta concentrarse en uno solo, un fuerte olor a perro mojado se fue haciendo presente al tiempo que el aullido desaparecía para dar paso al sonido de gruñidos y pisadas frenéticas, repentinamente el grupo se vio rodeado por unos cincuenta gigantescos lobos con forma humanoide, por la manera en que los cazadores observaban a los animales y viceversa Lucy creyó que se vería en medio de una guerra entre ambos bandos, cuando un joven de cabello negro con cierto tono azulado, de piel bronceada y ojos negros que solo vestía un pantalón militar dejando al descubierto su torso se abría paso entre los animales que se hacían a un lado para dejarle pasar, por un segundo Lucy creyó ver una versión mayor de Romeo.

El chico se detuvo frente a Mavis y Gildarts a quienes dedico una gran sonrisa – Jefe Gildarts, maestra Mavis, la misión fue completada con éxito - dijo haciendo una reverencia a los mencionados.

Gildarts río con diversión y sin soltar el cántaro con el brazo izquierdo palmeo un par de veces la espalda del muchacho levantando con la otra la cantimplora con alcohol – bien hecho Gray, felicidades a todos por su excelente trabajo – dijo viendo a los gigantescos lobos que aullaron al unísono ante las palabras del mayor.

- Felicidades Gray, sabía que lo lograrían – dijo Mavis complacida –

- Todo fue gracias a usted maestra – respondió el chico llamado Gray – sin duda es la mejor estratega del mundo y además… - un ligero olor llego a Gray y en menos de un segundo había localizado a Lucy.

Todo sucedió muy rápido como para que Lucy pudiera reaccionar, la expresión del joven se transformo a una de ira y se lanzó contra ella tomando la apariencia de un lobo en el aire, Natsu en un rápido movimiento jalo a Lucy hacía él para después empujarla y ser recibida por los pequeños brazos de Wendy, al alzar la vista, Lucy se pudo ver a un lobo de pelaje negro-azulado recostado en el suelo, sobre su cuerpo estaba recargada la pata de un gigantesco lobo de pelaje anaranjado que le gruñía a él y al resto de licántropos, quienes inmediatamente se agacharon y comenzaban a regresar a su forma humana, el lobo que estaba tirado aún en el piso la miro con furia antes de regresar a la forma humana de aquel chico llamado Gray y finalmente el gigantesco lobo anaranjado que resulto ser Gildarts.

- ¿Por qué me has detenido? – Gray miro sin entender a su líder

- Gray, cálmate – dijo el hombre seriamente – es una orden de tu alfa –

– ¡Es un maldito vampiro Gildarts! – gritó enfadado; el mayor por su parte observo por un momento a Gray y luego al resto de los licántropos – ¡Escúchenme bien todos! - dijo el hombre con voz fuerte y grave – ella es Lucy Heartfilia y a partir de hoy, por ódenes de la maestra Mavis, la hermandad de los cazadores la protegerá – hizo una pausa para observar la confusión en el rostro de todos los hombres frente a él - y aquél que intente dañarla deberá saber que su suerte no estará en mis manos, sino en la de ellos – dijo señalando al grupo de Vampire Slayers que no se habían movido de la posición protectora, tras ellos Kinana, Yukino, Romeo y Wendy protegían a Lucy.

- ¡Pero Gildarts…! -

- Escúchame bien Gray, y lo mismo va para todos, la maestra Mavis así lo ha decidido y yo confío plenamente en ella, cazadores y licántropos hemos luchado codo a codo desde hace ya un tiempo y somos una familia, una manada, deben confiar en sus compañeros o de lo contrario la manada se extinguirá ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí Jefe Gildarts! – dijeron al unísono todos los licántropos incluyendo el pequeño Romeo junto a Lucy, excepto Gray que miraba con cierto desafío a Gildarts, más éste lo ignoraba – muy bien, y ahora lárguense a bañar, apestan a alcantarilla – y sin agregar más los licántropos se fueron esparciendo lentamente entre risas y bromas entre ellos, de igual forma los cazadores comenzaban a alejarse en grupos hacía diferentes direcciones, Lucy se sorprendió al ver el cálido ambiente que aquel singular grupo había creado, de reojo vio que Romeo salía corriendo animado hacia un hombre de bigote que lo recibió con gran alegría mientras el chico gritaba "padre" a todo pulmón, ¿Acaso todo lo que se les habían enseñado sobre aquella raza era erróneo? Su padre y los ancianos se referirían a los licántropos como bestias sin razonamiento que mataban por placer y que debían ser exterminados, pero ella solo veía una gran familia; a lo lejos pudo escuchar como Mavis hablaba con Natsu en voz lo suficientemente baja para que ni sus oídos captaran lo que hablaban; un poco alejado, el chico llamado Gray aún miraba con odio a Lucy y a su lado estaba Gildarts con una expresión relajada.

Repentinamente se escucharon unos pasos acelerados y la figura de una joven de cabello castaño vistiendo un pantalón militar y un blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y un gran escote a la altura de los pechos apareció por un pasillo, la chica saltó y gritando el nombre de Gray se abrazó cual koala a su espalda.

- Maldita sea Cana, ¡Suéltame! – grito Gray, Lucy juraría que en ese momento escuchó un leve gruñido pero al girar hacía el origen del ruido no encontró a nadie.

- Hermanito, quita esa mala cara y ~re-la-ja-teeeee~ - dijo la chica en un tono jovial y alegre, sentimientos que se veían reflejados en sus ojos púrpura - haz caso a lo que papá dice y no te castigará quitándote el alcohol.

- A quien Gildarts castiga con alcohol es a ti no a mi, loca alcohólica y ahora bájate de mi espalda que pesas – gritaba totalmente exasperado moviéndose frenéticamente ante la mirada divertida de Natsu y Mavis que se habían acercado hasta quedar junto a Lucy, la escena se volvió aún más bizarra a ojos de la princesa cuando Gildarts empujo con gran fuerza a Gray y abrazó a la chica de forma sofocante.

- ¡Cana! Por fin volviste con papá, estoy tan feliz de tener a mi bebé de nuevo conmigo –

- ¡Arghh Gildarts suéltame! – gritaba ahora la chica desesperadamente – Gray muévete y quítame al viejo de encima.

- No, yo creo que no – dijo el chico con aire burlón – ya lo escuchaste esta feliz de tener cerca su bebé no debo interrumpir este momento padre-hija-

- ¿Acaso detecto celos en tu tono de voz aliento de perro? – dijo Natsu burlonamente para sorpresa de Lucy.

- ¿Qué has dicho aliento de carbón? Ven y repit… – replico Gray, más su grito se vio sofocado por el abrazo de Gildarts

- Gray hijo mío, no tienes por que sentirte celoso, yo los amo a ambos – el hombre tenía abrazado a la chica con su brazo izquierdo y a Gray con el derecho - ¿Qué les parece sí los tres vamos a pasar un rato en familia? – gritaba el hombre con gran euforia; Lucy observó como aquel hombre era noqueado por ambos jóvenes que huyeron en direcciones diferentes tras dejar inconsciente a su padre; esa imagen en combinación con la que había presenciado entre Romeo y su padre bastaron para hacerla entender que "_las purgas_" que su padre había dirigido todos estos años estaban mal, ¿A cuántas familias no habían destruido? Aunque, ¿no se supone que ellos habían destruido familias primero cuando se rebelaron? Lucy se sentía cansada y frustrada ya no entendía que era correcto y que no.

- Pero te aseguro que pronto lo entenderás, Lucy – escuchó la suave y tenue voz de Mavis junto a ella, ¿Acaso le había leído la mente?, tal vez ella era muy predecible, ¿Pudiera ser que había hablado en voz alta sin darse cuenta?

Mavis rió divertida – eres predecible Lucy, aunque también es un poco de lo primero… y si tiendes a hablar lo que piensas sin darte cuenta yo que tu me andaría con cuidado, o cuando te des cuenta habrás dicho lo que tu mente sabe pero que tu conciencia niega – concluyó la chica con una enigmática sonrisa para después saltar al hombro de Gildarts, que había recuperado la conciencia y se rascaba la nuca en un gesto que a Lucy se ele antojo despreocupado.

- Nos veremos pronto Lucy-_chan_, diviértete – dijo Mavis con una risa infantil mientras Gildarts se alejaba del lugar.

Lucy se encontró solo con la compañía del peli-rosa que se encontraba recargado en un pilar y la miraba sin cambiar su estoica expresión

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al percatarse que la chica estaba parada ahí sin decir o hacer algo.

- ¿Eh? No, nada importante – respondió un poco nerviosa Lucy.

- Como digas – dijo el chico dejando el tema de un lado y metiendo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del desgastado pantalón negro que usaba y llevando su mano derecha a su cabello revolviéndolo con cierta pereza – la maestra Mavis me dijo que te enseñara el lugar y que te presentara a los que viven aquí, pero primero creo que ambos necesitamos algo de comer, así que apúrate o no encontraremos nada en la cafetería, sobre todo si el bruto de Gajeel ya esta ahí – dijo para comenzar a caminar a paso rápido, más al pasar junto a ella se detuvo para observarla intensamente – por cierto no me presente la primera vez que nos vimos – dijo extendiendo la mano derecha frente a la chica – Soy Nastu Dragneel, tu niñera por tiempo indefinido – dijo en un tono sarcástico y molesto.

Lucy sonrió sinceramente ante su chiste – Un… gusto en conocerte, Natsu, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia el vampiro por el que estas hasta el cuello de problemas - dijo tomando la mano del peli-rosa, quien parpadeó un par de veces para después sonreír burlonamente, guardó su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón igual que la otra.

- Ni me lo recuerdes que me puedo arrepentir y dejarte sola, puede que la hermandad y los licántropos que viven aquí no te hagan nada, pero no cuentes con que los humanos y las otras manadas no lo hagan – dijo serio observando la expresión de pánico de Lucy.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – el cazador sonrió mostrando unos afilados colmillos – ya lo entenderás, después de todo, estarás por un buen tiempo aquí ¿no?... ¡Ah! Por cierto, bienvenida a Fairy Tail – dijo el chico para volver a retomar su camino en dirección a la cafetería seguido de cerca por Lucy, to siendo observado por un par de atentos y felices ojos color esmeralda.

* * *

NA: Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? recuerden con sus reviews alimentan mi inspiración, nos leemos

Ja nee


	4. Capítulo3: Fairy Tail, parte 1

NA: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a Hiro Mashima-sensei

* * *

Capítulo 3. Fairy Tail

Lucy observaba la amplia espalda del cazador quien de forma automática caminaba por los largos pasillos de aquel lugar, y aunque había prometido llevarla a donde pudiesen comer, podría jurar que el chico trataba de perderla entre ese laberinto de pasillos y escaleras; una vuelta a la derecha, otra a la izquierda, subir escaleras para después bajar otras, comenzaba a ser molesto para ella, la chica desvió la mirada para dirigirla nuevamente a las paredes de grandes ladrillos de piedra grisácea muy diferentes a las lisas paredes de cemento de la estancia que minutos atrás Natsu y su… ¿hermano?, Gajeel habían casi destruido mientras peleaban, Lucy sonrió con nostalgia, se había sentido realmente fuera de lugar en aquella estancia, pero esos viejos pasillos le recordaban mucho a su hogar, ¿Acaso su padre se había enterado ya de su secuestro?, y de ser así ¿Cómo se lo había tomado?... Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no noto que Natsu se había detenido y girado para quedar de frente a ella, por lo que en su distracción Lucy choco contra el pecho del joven.

- _Esta calidez…_ - pensó la chica recordando aquel calor que la envolvió de forma protectora en sueños, aunque a estas alturas se preguntaba si realmente había sido un sueño, recordaba vagamente como alguien gritaba _Salamander_, y esa era la manera en que aquel chico Gajeel llamaba a Natsu, ¿no?, ¡Todo era tan confuso!

- Su distracción puede causarle algún día la muerte, princesa – dijo en tono entre burlón y molesto el cazador; de inmediato Lucy se separo de él con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas debido al enojo, ¡Cómo odiaba que le llamaran así!, aún podía recordar todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que, por lo menos cuando estuvieran solos, los miembros de Zodiaco le llamaran por su nombre; Lucy abrió los ojos ante éste pensamiento, ¡Zodiaco! ¿Cómo estarían?, recordaba que Natsu había dejado a los miembros que la acompañaban con grabes heridas, la chica dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre que la miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro, ¿debía preguntarle?, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar la tétrica imagen del chico con su espada y pistola en mano en el aeropuerto y el miedo inundo su ser, ¿debía realmente confiar en Natsu? Después de todo aunque la hubiese protegido de los demás, ella estaba en esa situación por su culpa…

Natsu observaba con interés, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, a la princesa, y arqueo la ceja derecha al ver como por sus ojos se reflejaban el enojo cuando le llamo princesa, cosa que anoto en su cabeza, sería divertido molestarla de vez en cuando con ello, la preocupación que paso a convertirse en miedo y confusión cuando posó su mirada en él, ¿Era normal cambiar y sentir tantas emociones en menos de treinta segundos?, el joven llego a la simple conclusión que esos cambios de humor y de sentir eran parte de su extraña personalidad, estaba apunto de hacer otro comentario burlón cuando su atención se dirigió a una nueva presencia.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, Laxus? – Lucy escuchó las palabras de Natsu y como el cuerpo del joven se ponía en una pose protectora frente a ella dejándole a penas visible la figura del rubio que aparecía por el pasillo causándole escalofríos a la princesa, sí no podía ni olerlos ni sentir su presencia, ¿Cómo sabría cuando estuvieran cerca?

El hombre de mirada ausente observaba sin expresión alguna a la princesa mientras sentía la mirada de advertencia de su primo sobre él – No vengo a pelear Natsu, no es necesario que estés tan tenso – dijo al tiempo que caminaba hasta quedar frente a ambos para luego extender su mano izquierda ofreciendo un pequeño frasco transparente con un extraño líquido color naranja en él.

Natsu observó las acciones del rubio y esbozo una ligera sonrisa, se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista a Lucy, quien observaba sin entender las acciones de su protector, hasta que su vista se poso en el frasco que el rubio le ofrecía, con algo de desconfianza la chica lo tomo.

- Gracias – dijo en tono firme, utilizando todo su autocontrol para no mostrar el terror que aquel hombre le producía, y es que frente a frente podía sentir la peligrosa aura que emanaba de él, pero ella era la heredera de los Heartfillia, y no mostraría temor, ella no era débil.

- Hmm – fue todo lo que Laxus dijo para después pasar entre ambos y seguir su camino por aquel largo pasillo.

- Tienes una extraña forma de pedir disculpas, Laxus – dijo Natsu para después lanzar una ligera risa, causando que el mencionado detuviera su camino y girara ligeramente quedando de perfil y dirigiendo su ausento mirada hacia Natsu.

- No estoy pidiendo disculpas – dijo el hombre con voz gruesa – la maestra Mavis pudo haberla puesto bajo su protección, pero sí va a permanecer aquí, debe de seguir nuestras reglas para evitar "accidentes" –

- Ya, entiendo tu punto, no es necesario que te pongas tan tenso – dijo Natsu en aquel tono burlón que Lucy estaba comenzando a detestar, Laxus por su parte le lanzó una mirada mordaz al pelirrosa y dio media vuelta con el propósito de seguir su camino.

- Por cierto… por este "favor" yo me encargaré del viejo y del rabioso la próxima vez – comentó Natsu, Lucy observó como el rubio detuvo nuevamente su camino para después girar levente su cuerpo con una mueca burlona y un tanto sádica en el rostro, la chica tembló por el cambio en el estoico rostro.

- Entonces prepárate para cumplir esta noche – dijo en tono burlón Laxus.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Qué eres suicida o algo así? - preguntó entre sorprendido y divertido Natsu, Lucy se limitaba a mirar de un cazador a otro como si estuviese viendo un partido de tenis.

- Los hijos de Gildarts lo convencieron para dar una fiesta por el gran éxito de la misión – dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros dándoles nuevamente la espalda – el viejo jefe nunca perdería una oportunidad para poder beber con permiso tanto como quiera, y a la maestra Mavis le ha parecido buena idea – Laxus siguió su camino y doblo en una esquina perdiéndose de la vista de la princesa y el joven Salamander dejando la frase "_espero cumplas tu parte_" en el aire.

Natsu lanzó un bufido molesto llevando sus manos a su cabello el cual desordeno aún más de lo que ya estaba, dándole un aspecto más rebelde para después girarse hacia Lucy con el seño ligeramente fruncido – escucha bien princesa, por esta única ocasión pagaré tu deuda con… la persona que obligó a Laxus a disculparse… no, no importa que él diga que es para "evitar accidentes", el que viniera él personalmente quiere decir que lo obligaron a disculparse contigo, recuerda no es bueno deberle favores a esa persona, ¿entendido?.

Lucy parpadeo un par de veces digiriendo sus palabras, para después asentir un poco desorientada – Supongo, aunque, ¿Quién es esa persona?

- El que nada sabe, nada teme – contestó el chico viendo hacia otro lado – es mejor que por el momento ignore esa información, princesa.

Lucy volvió a asentir sin entender realmente y luego dirigió su mirada al frasco entre sus manos - ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Natsu observaba fijamente el frasco y Lucy pudo ver cierta nostalgia reflejada en sus ojos, la cual desapareció para dejar nuevamente aquella fría y dura mirada jade - la maestra lo dijo, que nunca has mordido a nadie para beber sangre… pero supongo, eso no significa que nunca la has bebido, ¿no es así? – le dijo mirándola acusadoramente – apuesto que tus sirvientes eran quienes te donaban sangre – Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y bajo la cabeza recordando las miles de veces que vio las heridas en las manos de los miembros de Zodiaco, un ambiente pesado se instaló entre ellos.

Natsu observó a la chica frente a él y lanzo un suspiro enfadado – el que calla otorga – comentó sin más el – Laxus es un genio, recuérdalo siempre, ese líquido, es un suero especial que él inventó, tiene exactamente las mismas propiedades que la sangre lo que hace que "la sed" de los vampiros desaparezca – explico como si del clima se tratara, por su parte Lucy observaba con admiración aquel frasco – bien dijo Laxus, hay que evitar accidentes, una cosa es que la maestra Mavis permitiera que te quedaras pero no creo que podamos protegerte mucho si "la sed" te domina y atacas a algún miembro de la orden, así que mejor bébelo ya, quiero ir a comer – dijo en un tono que a Lucy le pareció algo infantil y obedeciendo lo dicho por el chico bebió el contenido de aquel pequeño frasco, de inmediato sintió la misma sensación que la invadía cada vez que bebía aquel líquido vital.

- Bien ahora vamos – ordenó el chico alejando la vista de la rubia con molestia, y es que el que la ayudara y sintiera una extraña necesidad de protegerla no significaba que le fuese agradable verla beber aquel suero.

Natsu dio una vuelta más para comenzar a descender una serie de escaleras que terminaban en un umbral por el cual se asomaba tímidamente la claridad, Lucy entrecerró los ojos y observó admirada el lugar al que habían llegado, era una plaza conformada por una serie de arcos y columnas que sostenían el techo de aquellos cuatro pasillos que formaban la plaza y permitían que una pequeña cantidad de luz solar los iluminara, en medio había un bello jardín cuyo gran cuidado contrastaba un poco con las diferentes estatuas en la gran fuente central del jardín que se encontraban medio destruidas y cubiertas por enredaderas; esa visión le confirmaba a Lucy que se encontraban en algún castillo, aún no sabía donde estaba exactamente, pero aquel lugar le recordaba a los jardines del castillo en el que había vivido dese que tenía uso de razón.

Escuchó como Natsu se aclaraba la garganta llamando su atención, el chico ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, indicándole el camino por el cual debía de seguirle, avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a una enorme puerta de madera de cedro; el joven cazador empujo levemente la puerta permitiendo así que pudieran ver el interior; Lucy quedo maravillada por la gran cantidad de deliciosos olores entremezclados, el olor dulzón de los jugos, la miel y mermeladas, panqueques recién hechos, huevo, frutas y demás comida impregnaban el inmenso lugar, cuyas paredes pintadas con dibujos de alimentos y lleno de pequeños lámparas de velas daban un aspecto un tanto rústico junto con las mesas redondas y rectangulares que rebosaban de comida y que estaban ocupadas por humanos y licántropos por igual, en una esquina del comedor, pudo ver a Romeo haciendo diversas muecas para hacer reír a una pequeña niña que estaba sentada entre un hombre de cabellos negros y una joven de larga cabellera verde que olían a pólvora y tierra, junto a Romeo se encontraban sentados un hombre rubio y otro que identificó como el padre del chico.

Sintió un ligero toqué sobre su hombro y siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que Natsu señalaba, en una zona un poco más apartada del comedor, se encontraba una gigantesca mesa redonda en la que en el centro estaba repleta de comida, pudo divisar ahí al gigantesco cuerpo de Gajeel, que como mencionó anteriormente su protector estaba devorando a diestra y siniestra la comida, a su lado estaba un joven de cabellera negra alborotada vestido como guerrero persa, devorando de la misma forma la comida y peleando de vez en vez con el mayor, a la derecha de dicho adolescente estaba la dulce Wendy hablando animadamente con una pequeña niña de cabello blanco y un niño de cabellera negra con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, para cuando ambos se acercaron al lugar, siendo ella empujada por el cazador sin nada de delicadeza, la atención de los cinco estaba sobre de ellos.

- Tardaste mucho Salamander – dijo Gajeel sin dejar de casi aspirar la comida, cosa que le desagrado y divirtió al mismo tiempo a Lucy.

- Lo lamentó Natsu-_nii_, no pude evitar que Gajeel-_nii_ y Lily comenzaran a comer – se disculpó Wendy con una dulce sonrisa que contagió a la Heartfilia.

- No te preocupes Wendy conozco los malos modales de éste – dijo como si nada el chico.

- ¡Natsu! – dijo emocionado el niño más pequeño lanzándose a los brazos del pelirrosa.

- Con que aquí andabas, ¿Te has portado bien? – preguntó él en un tono severo pero cálido a la vez.

- ¡Por supuesto! –

- No mientas Happy – dijo la pequeña junto a Wendy cruzándose de brazos con una mueca de molestia en el rostro – te la has pasado peleando con Lily-_nii_ todo el día.

- ¿Eso es cierto Happy?

- Solo estábamos entrenando Natsu-_nii_ – defendió rápido el pelinegro adolescente – Happy me pidió que lo ayudara con su entrenamiento esta mañana – después lanzó una sonrisa burlona a la pequeña - Charle solo está demasiada preocupada de que su prometido se lastime y por eso se la ha pasado regañando a Happy…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – grito de inmediato la niña con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

- ¿De verdad te preocupas por mi Charle? – preguntó con ilusión el pequeño zafándose de los brazos del mayor y saliendo al encuentro con la niña, quien al ver las intenciones del niño salió disparada de su asiento corriendo alrededor de la mesa ante la atenta y divertida mirada de los mayores quienes reían a carcajadas, por un momento Lucy se sintió una intrusa en su cálido mundo…

Después de varios minutos de persecución por parte de los pequeños, y que Lily finalmente los detuviera para volverlos a sentar, con Wendy en medio de ellos para evitar otra persecución, Natsu ofreció su lugar a Lucy y observó con atención el resto de sillas que estaban en la mesa.

- Tendremos que agregar una nueva silla a la mesa – comentó sin más el chico cargando a un divertido Happy y colocándolo sobre sus piernas comentario que llamo la atención de la princesa, pues aparte de los seis lugares que estaban ocupando habían alrededor de doce lugares vacíos alrededor de la gigantesca mesa.

- Natsu – escuchó la voz del pequeño - ¿Quién es ella?

- Oh cierto, casi lo olvidaba – dijo el cazador poniendo una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la rubia – se supone que mi tarea es presentarle formalmente, así que empezaré con los que ya están aquí– dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros - chicos, ella es la princesa de la noche Lucy Heartfillia - dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima – A Wendy y Gajeel ya los conoces – dijo los mencionados miraron con vergüenza y enfado respectivamente al pelirrojo - el pequeño guerrero es Lily- dijo señalando al adolescente quien saludo con la mano a la princesa - la pequeña gruñona se llama Charle – la mencionada giro levemente sonrojado el rostro, aunque no supo si por vergüenza o enfado - y este escandaloso es Happy – el menciono levantó el rostro y le sonrió cálida e inocentemente

- Natsu – escuchó la infantil voz de Happy llamarle – eres malo presentando gente – dijo con simpleza el pequeño, el cazador se limito a lanzarle una mirada que claramente le ordenaba callarse y extendió su mano para tomar una manzana.

- ¿Y los demás? – preguntó a Wendy que estaba ocupada asegurándose de salvar una pequeña montaña de panqueques para sí de las máquinas devoradoras de comida mejor conocidos como Gajeel y Lily.

- Laxus-_nii_ y sus hombres comieron antes de que llegaras en la ma el seño ﷽runci mntrenamiento moy yoghurt idad de alimento que los seis comtadas, salchichas, huevo revuelto y otras cosas para ñana – contestó la niña – Levy-_nee_ desayuno muy temprano para irse a trabajar en su proyecto – Lucy escuchó un leve gruñido por parte de Gajeel y la risa burlona de Lily – Rouge-_nii_ y Sting-_nii_ dijeron se ducharían primero, Yukino-_san_ los va a esperar – siguió diciendo devorando un panqueque entero que estaba repleto de miel, a su lado Charle llenaba un tazón de cereal y tomaba una tostada – Cobra-_nii_ dijo que bajaría cuando Kianana-_san_ descansara, no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente.

- Supongo que le harás una visita más tarde, ¿no? – preguntó Natsu dándole un plato con huevo y tocino a Happy y acercaba un plato repleto de panqueques, tostadas, salchichas, huevo revuelto y otras cosas para sí mismo, Lucy por su parte impresionada por la gran cantidad de alimento que los seis devoraban se limitó a servirse un poco de fresas con yogurt mientras seguía atenta la conversación.

- Sí, no creo que sea algo grave, pero solo así Cobra-_nii_ se calmará – contestó la pequeña sin más, Natsu asintió y siguió comiendo.

Sin otro comentario entre ellos los siete siguieron comiendo en silencio, por su parte Lucy observaba atenta las mesas distribuidas alrededor de aquel gran salón, y los aromas que se entremezclaban, podía distinguir el olor de los diversos alimentos, el aroma proveniente por humanos que se mezclaba con el castillo, otros que olían a pólvora y tierra como los que había visto junto a Romeo minutos atrás, así como el olor a perro mojado de los diversos licántropos, podía distinguir a que raza pertenecían las presencias que entraban y salían…

Un pensamiento golpeó a Lucy como si de un trueno se tratará, y sintió que el mundo se movía en cámara lenta, sí, ella podía distinguir olores y presencias; y aunque en ese momento sus sentidos le indicaban que estaba sola en aquella mesa, Natsu, y los otros estaban ahí, no eran una ilusión _"somos Vampire Slayers"_ la voz de la pequeña maestra Mavis hizo eco en su mente, entonces ¿esa era la razón por la que ellos eran tan letales? Por que sus presencias eran indetectables para ellos; el tren de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por un gruñido hostil cercano y el olor a perro, bosque y alcohol; el mundo volvió a moverse con la velocidad normal y al girarse se encontró con dos jóvenes que había visto anteriormente, la primera era aquella chica llamada Cana, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra pequeña que dejaba ver su plano abdomen y que además iba desabrochada de los botones superiores dejando ver el top negro que cubría su busto, en su cintura llevaba amarrada una pequeña cantimplora; tras ella se encontraba Gray, quien ahora vestía un pantalón color negro y una chaqueta de mezclilla que tenía un forro interno parecido al pelaje de algún animal, la llevaba desabrochada dando la visión de su torso marcado.

- Gray cálmate, recuerda lo que dijo papá – dijo la chica rápidamente reprendiendo al pelinegro quien le lanzo una mirada de enfado a ella y luego una más mordaz a Lucy.

- Cana, controla a tu hermano – dijo Natsu en tono hastiado – y tu será mejor que dejes de gruñir, tu apestoso aliento de perro llega hasta donde estoy sentado – dijo el chico en un tono que a Lcuy se le antojo entre burlesco y desafiante.

- Repite eso reptil inútil – contesto con molestia Gray, Lucy pudo sentir un aura salvaje y amenazante rodear de inmediato al chico, a su alrededor todos les ignoraban como si aquello fuese normal.

- Gray – le llamo Cana

- Natsu-_nii _– en esta ocasión fue la dulce voz de Wendy la que se escuchó.

Como por arte de magia el ambiente entre los dos chicos se calmo, Natsu volvió a su desayuno sin decir nada más mientras que Gray giro el rostro aún molesto dándole una desafiante mirada a Cana quien solo sonreía divertida.

- Será mejor que se sienten o los demás se acabaran la comida – dijo la infantil voz del pequeño Happy.

- Gracias por el dato Happy – contestó divertida Cana – pero yo ya he comido, solo vengo a acompañar a este amargado – dijo señalando con el pulgar a Gray –

- Tsk nadie te pidió que me acompañaras – contestó con molestia para luego meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón – ¡Hey cabeza de metal, toma! – dijo para lanzar hacia Gajeel una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo que había sacado de su bolsillo, el pelinegro lo tomo en el aire sin la necesidad de levantar la vista.

- Ellos son los hijos de Gildarts – Lucy escuchó la voz de Natsu cerca suyo - Cana y Gray, los próximos líderes de la manada - se apresuro a decir entre bocados y ella se limitó a asentir, observó como Gajeel abría curioso la bolsa para vaciar el contenido en la palma de su mano, el chico arqueó una ceja y levanto la vista al joven licántropo de forma interrogante.

- ¿Exactamente de donde has saco esto? – le cuestionó el cazador levantando una fina cadena plateada que tenía un pequeño dije en forma de cruz, los ojos de Lucy se abrieron cual platos ante la impresión al reconocer aquel dije - …Erza - dijo en un susurro ahogado tras sus manos en un intento de ocultar su voz aterrada al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento haciendo que la silla de madera callera en un golpe seco.

Un incómodo silencio rodeo al grupo que de inmediato se giraron a verla impresionados, los menores solo les observaban confundidos.

- ¿Erza?– cuestionó Wendy

- La sangre pura – susurró Natsu levantándose mientras su mirada viajaba entre Gray quien estaba en silencio sin expresión alguna, y Lucy que aún estaba aterrorizada por lo que pudiese significar el que aquel licántropo tuviese el dije de su querida amiga.

- Lily, quédate con Happy y Charle ¿De acuerdo? – dijo rápidamente Natsu empujando ligeramente a la princesa para que saliera por una puerta de madera a un costado de la mesa , seguido de los dos cazadores y los licántropos.

- Lo que digas Natsu-_nii_ – respondió el adolescente entendiendo que el asunto era algo delicado.

Una vez fuera de la estancia hacía un oscuro pasillo de piedra, Gajeel se recargo en la puerta adoptando una pose de guardia, a su lado estaba la pequeña Wendy observando atenta a los demás, en la pared derecha estaba Gray con su vista pegada al cazador y el dije, Cana le observaba a él impaciente y en la pared contraría estaba recargado Natsu sosteniendo a una conmocionada Lucy por los brazos sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

- Hmm plata pura sin duda alguna – dijo Gajeel mientras un pequeño brillo salía de su mano y el dije tomaba la forma de una majestuosa espada plateada – y además bañada con la sangre de licántropos – prosiguió el cazador observando el arma que Lucy había visto cientos de veces en manos de su amiga y "hermana adoptiva", ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué el cazador podía invocar el arma de la familia Scrlet? Y lo más importante ¿por qué la tenía Gray? Los recuerdos de lo que Aries y Leo le habían explicado cuando pregunto por la pelirroja bombardearon su mente "_Erza-san se les unirá en el castillo principal cuando el rey así lo diga, por ahora, ella debe de permanecer aquí donde puedan atenderle, por favor princesa, no pregunte más_"

- Con que era eso – dijo el chico en tono mordaz – la chupasangre estaba demasiado alterada cuando tome el dije, así que ésta es el arma que la identificaba como la líder de su clan – dijo como si nada el licántropo tomando el arma la cual inmediatamente retomo su apariencia de dije de cruz, sin más Gray lo colocó alrededor de su cuello y la princesa nuevamente se asombró al ver que se soportaba el tacto de su piel contra la plata.

- Jamás creí poder tenerla de cerca amenos que le quitara la vida a su dueño, por lo menos en esa forma no huele a muerte – comentó Gajeel ajeno al dolor que causaba en Lucy aquellas palabras, Natsu lo notó y apretó los puños dejando salir un ligero gruñido de advertencia.

- ¿Qué has hecho Gray? - preguntó alterada Cana, Lucy percibió el tono de preocupación de la chica, al levantar la vista vio en aquellos ojos miel desesperación, miedo, enojo… traición.

- Solo hice lo que me pidieron – respondió el pelinegro en tono arrogante dirigiendo su atención a su hermana – le hice ver a los cazadores que ahora ellos son nuestras presas – dijo lanzándole una mirada de odio puro a Lucy quien tembló ligeramente y se pego inconscientemente al cuerpo de su protector.

- ¿Peleaste con ella? – preguntó en un susurro Cana

- Por supuesto – dijo con orgullo – no la herí mucho, sobreviviría si recibía atención ráp…

Las palabras del chico murieron ante el eco producido en el pasillo por la mano de Cana golpeando el rostro de Gray quien ahora tenía la mejilla derecha roja y su rostro estaba ligeramente ladeado.

- Eres un maldito insensato Gray – gritó Cana - te dijeron que no pelearas contra un _pureblood_, mucho menos con ella, ¿Debo recordarte lo que los manipuladores de plata han hecho en el pasado?

- No paso nada Cana, además, esos tiempo han quedado atrás – contestó furioso Gray – soy lo suficiente fuerte para pelear contra ella y cualquier sangre pura, no me hizo ni rasguños y yo tampoco la mate, la deje ir – gritó colérico.

- No dudo de tus capacidades Gray , pero ¿contra Scarlet? Sí Gildarts se entera…

- Anda ve y dile lo que hice… – gritó el pelinegro.

- Gray – le llamo Natsu sin lograr que el chico se callara.

- … él y tú solo quieren controlarme… –

- Gray basta – le volvió a llamar Natsu en tono de advertencia pero con el mismo resultado –

- … Sí, pelee con la sangre pura Scarlet, pero salí con vida y tampoco desobedecía la orden de no matarla, ya dejen de actuar como si se preocuparan por mí, ustedes no son mi familia, no son nadie – grito al tiempo que el sonido de un rayo al caer se escuchaba a lo lejos, sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los miel de la joven a la que había gritado todas aquellas palabras que justo ahora se arrepentía de haber dicho.

- Así que eso es lo que piensas Gray – dijo quedamente la chica

- Cana, yo… – decía tomando la mano de la castaña, quien de un rápido movimiento se soltó del agarre del moreno –

- "solo un inmortal, puede matar a otro inmortal" – susurró la chica, causando que los cazadores se tensaran y Lucy les viera confundida - Tienes razón Gray, no somos nada… - dijo para después dar media vuelta y salir corriendo por el pasillo y perderse al dar la vuelta a la izquierda.

- Te dije que te detuvieras – dijo con severidad Nastu, viendo como Gray se dejaba caer de rodillas contra el suelo y golpeaba encolerizado su puño contra el piso - ¡Cállate maldita sea!

- Estaba llorando - susurró Lucy llamando la atención de todos –

- No huele a sal princesa, ella no estaba llorando – dijo en tono neutro Gajeel –

- No derramó lágrimas – dijo Lucy observando por donde se había ido la joven –pero su alma estaba llorando – concluyó sorprendiendo a todos, Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar alejándose de ella y levantando a Gray para después darle un puñetazo justo donde Cana lo había abofeteado.

- Deja de auto compadecerte imbécil, ellos son lo único que tienes, no lo olvides – le decía en un tono neutro y voz profunda - y a menos que quieras arrepentirte el resto de tus patéticos días por nunca decirles lo que en verdad sientes en vez de palabras hirientes será mejor que enfríes tu cabeza- le dijo con severidad, por su parte el pelinegro solo mantuvo su mirada oculta tras el flequillo.

- Tsk me das asco – dijo Natsu para después girar su vista a Wendy – te encargó a Happy – y sin más tomo a Lucy de la muñeca y la arrastró por el pasillo girando en dirección contraria a la de Cana.

- Como digas, Natsu-_nii_ – dijo agachando ligeramente la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia y entrando al comedor junto con el cazador mayor.

Una vez solo, Gray se levanto y observo sin expresión alguna el lúgubre pasillo frente a el, en su cabeza el dolor relejado en la mirada de Cana se repetían una y otra vez mientras apretaba con la mano izquierda el dije en forma de cruz.

- Maldición - dijo para sí mientras las palabras de Natsu resonaban en su mente y la imagen de Gildarts y una Cana de no más de cinco años golpeaban su mente.

- Ya lo se idiota, no necesito que tu me lo digas – dijo a nadie caminando en silencio por el pasillo siguiendo la ruta recta de aquel lugar.

* * *

Lucy permanecía en silencio mientras aún era arrastrada por Natsu por los largos pasillos de aquel lugar, los acontecimientos anteriores aún repitiéndose en su memoria, que habían tenido tres resultados, el primero saber que su querida amiga Erza estaba con vida, herida pero viva; segundo el haber descubierto que Natsu no era cruel, tampoco aquel chico llamado Gray y es que por un segundo pudo ver el dolor que les atormentaba, pero entonces ¿por qué actuaban como lo hacían?; sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió la fría y dura pared contra su espalda y se vio acorralada entre ella y el cálido cuerpo de Natsu.

- Puedes ver las almas - Le dijo Natsu en un tono que no dejaba cabida para debatirle, el cazador no estaba preguntando, estaba afirmando… habían descubierto su extraña habilidad, ese había sido el tercer resultado de la desastrosa discusión entre los jóvenes licántropos minutos atrás.

- No se de que hablas – contestó con timidez por la cercanía del chico.

- No te hagas la desentendida princesa, dijiste que viste el alma de Cana llorar, así que o tratabas de hacer que Gray se sintiera mal o puedes ver las almas de los demás – dijo acercando su rostro a la chica de forma intimidatoria - por la manera en que actuaste en el aeropuerto dudo que fuese lo primero así que estoy seguro que puedes ver los almas de los demás.

Lucy frunció el entrecejo – sí estás tan seguro por que estás haciendo esto –

- Por que quiero que respondas, ¿Es algo que haces de forma consiente? -

- Eso quiere decir que quieres saber si he visto o no tu alma ¿No es así? –

- No es de buena educación contestar una pregunta con otra –

- Me sorprende que sepas de modales –

- Te sorprenderías princesa, ahora deja de tentar mi paciencia y contéstame –

La chica guardo silencio y sostuvo la mirada desafiante al cazador, para después suspirar cansada – no lo controlo, de hecho solo pude ver el alma de Cana, por eso lo dije –

Natsu sostuvo unos segundos más su mirada para después alejarse de la chica con molestia – supongo que por ahora te creeré – dijo para retomar su camino solo para impactar contra una alta figura frente a él.

- _¿Y se supone que yo soy la descuidada?_ – pensó Lucy recordando el comentario del cazador horas atrás.

- Pero que descuidado eres Igneel – dijo una voz áspera y cansada, Lucy observó entonces a un hombre alto que llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca, de cabello naranja en el que se divisaban algunas canas y ojos rojos cansados que se sostenía con un largo bastón de madera del lado izquierdo; vestía con un pantalón y camisa completamente de negro, en su cintura distinguía una cinta naranja con una espada similar a la de Cobra del lado derecho, el hombre dirigió su mirada a Lucy y luego negó con la cabeza mirando reprobatoriamente a Natsu que se ponía de pie y lo miraba enfadado.

- Igneel, ¿Qué haces aquí con Layla? ¿Estás teniendo una aventura con ella? ¡Pobre Elizabeth! Yo le dije que le serías infiel pero ella te quiere demasiado como para creerlo –

- ¿A quién le dices infiel maldito viejo? te recuerdo que tu eras el mujeriego por eso Polyuska tardo tanto en aceptar casarte contigo así que no metas a mis padres, ¿Y quién rayos es Layla?

- No me digas viejo Igneel que te recuerdo que tu eres el mayor – le dijo ignorando el comentario -

- Atlas reacciona de una buena vez, Igneel es mi padre, yo soy Natsu –

- ¿Natsu? – dijo Lucy acercándose al cazador, los ojos del mayor viajaron entre ambos adolescentes y se torno serio, perdiendo aquel brillo en sus ojos.

- Natsu ¿Ya has regresado de tu misión? ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? – preguntó ahora el hombre con un tono de voz ligeramente diferente - ¿Quién es ella?

El joven suspiro cansado, por lo menos el hombre había vuelto de sus recuerdos – Sí maestro Atlas, he vuelto de mi misión, mis hermanos también lo han hecho y están descansando… ella es Lucy Heartfillia, la maestra Mavis la ha puesto a mi cuidado.

- ¿Con que Heartfillia? – dijo viendo fijamente al chico - Así que tenemos visitantes de la realeza – murmuró en tono sarcástico el hombre para después entrecerrar los ojos y ver de mala manera a Natsu – supe de tu… "pequeño desliz" durante tu misión muchacho -

Al escuchar aquello el cuerpo de Natsu se tensó y Lucy observó como el chico se agachaba quedando de rodillas y con la cabeza agachada, su fina vista le permitió ver ligeras gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro.

- Es correcto, maestro -

- Recibirás el castigo correspondiente pronto ¿Quedo claro? – dijo el hombre en tono severo dejando salir un poco de humo de su boca contra el rostro de Natsu–

- Sí maestro –

- Bien, ahora avisa a tus hermanos, en tres horas los quiero en el bosque –

- Como usted diga – respondió Natsu sin dejar la reverencia forzada y evitando hacer algún gesto de asco por el humo que había que tenido que respirar frente al hombre, el mayor solo asintió y lanzándole una última mirada a Lucy siguió su camino perdiéndose de vista de la princesa y el cazador.

- ¿Pequeño desliz? – preguntó sin entender Lucy a Natsu, quién suspiro con cierta amargura en el rostro.

- Cuando casi… mato a golpes a tus guardaespaldas – dijo el chico y de inmediato Lucy recordó el deplorable estado de sus amigos, razón por la que había decidido ofrecer su vida al cazador con tal de que los dejara en paz.

- Nosotros no matamos humanos lo dije en el aeropuerto, sin embargo, casi lo hago y por eso el maestro ve necesario que reciba un castigo – dijo el chico como si nada.

_Por lo menos sé que los dejó con vida_ – pensó aliviada Lucy – _un momento_ – se dijo así misma la chica - ¿Maestro? ¿Eso significa que él también es un _Vampire Slayer_?

- Haces muchas preguntas y no todas tendrán respuesta – contestó el chico con molestia – pero sí, él es el más anciano de nosotros – dijo chasqueando la lengua con molestia - mejor muévete que ahora tengo más cosas por hacer gracias al viejo Atlas – dijo tomando nuevamente la muñeca de la chica y arrastrándola por los pasillos como antes de su encuentro con Atlas.

_- Con que el más antiguo, no parece tener más de 40 años entonces ¿Por qué al verme, llamo a mi madre?_ – pensaba Lucy dejándose arrastrar por el cazador lanzando una última mirada en dirección a donde Atlas había desaparecido.

* * *

Natsu empujó sin delicadeza la puerta de madera y entraron a una imponente habitación de altas paredes cubiertas con estantes llenos de libros, mientras avanzaban en aquel lugar, Lucy observaba con asombro el lugar, los barandales y escaleras, las múltiples mesas perfectamente limpias que contaban cada una con su pequeña lámpara, todo en perfecto orden; finalmente llegaron a una mesa alejada del resto, la cual estaba llena de libros en la superficie y en su alrededor, Natsu gruño con molestia.

- Genial, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – preguntó al aire con molestia – tu quédate aquí y no toques nada - le ordenó mientras se perdía entre los estantes.

Lucy lo ignoró y se acercó a uno de los libros que estaban abiertos, escrito en una lengua antigua y mostrando dibujos detallados, como si estuviesen contando una historia, una pequeña presencia a su lado la distrajo, al girarse se encontró con una chica de pequeña estatura, que vestía un vestido simple color amarillo, llevaba una bandada del mismo color en el largo cabello azul y la miraba con sorpresa, un olor a libros viejos y tinta desprendía de ella, pero sobre todo, el olor a humano.

- H…hola -

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó la chica viéndola con desconfianza y dando un paso hacia atrás, Lucy vio como la chica deslizaba con rapidez su mano hacía el inicio de su bota.

- Yo…

- Con que aquí estabas Levi – dijo la inconfundible voz de Natsu, de inmediato, la menuda joven se giro hacía el cazador y de inmediato se lanzó a su encuentro abrazándolo con cariño.

- No sabía que habías vuelto ya – dijo la chica contenta

- Lo sabrías si no pasaras tanto tiempo encerrada aquí Levy – le dijo el chico en tono burlón – pero bueno que puedo hacer si así eres.

La chica se limitó a enseñar la lengua de forma juguetona e infantil.

- Ahora, Levy, deja te presento a Lucy Heartfillia – dijo el chico – princesa, ella es Levy uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

- ¿Heartfillia? ¿Princesa? ¡Natsu! ¿No me digas que te has raptado a la princesa de los vampiros? –

- Vale, no te lo diré -

- No puedo creerlo, en verdad eres un tonto Natsu, ¿Atlas sabe sobre esto? –

- No me recuerdes al viejo – contestó con molestia causando la risa de la chica

- Te ha reprendido – afirmó la chica –

- Sí bueno, ya que entiendes mi situación – dijo posando sus manos en los hombros de Levy y girándola para que viera a Lucy – mientras a los chicos y a mi nos regañan, no te molestara cuidar de la princesa, enseñarle el lugar y presentarle a los demás ¿verdad? –

- Pero…

- Ya se tomo el suero así que no tenrás problemas… y en caso de haberlos sabrás que hacer, entonces ¿Sí?, ¡Sabía que aceptarías! Nos vemos – dijo el chico con gran rapidez sin darle tiempo a la chica de contestar realmente, y sin más, el chico desapareció dejando a ambas chicas en un incómodo silencio.

Levy lanzó un triste susurró – ese tonto, seguro que planeaba esto desde antes –

- Disculpa, no es necesario que…

- No te preocupes, ¿Con que princesa eh? – dijo acercándose a la mesa y cerrando los libros que estaba leyendo - Es una excelente oportunidad, hagamos esto, yo te enseño el lugar, te presento a la personas, respondo todas tus preguntas, y tu responderás las mías – dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos a lo que Lucy no pudo negarse.

- Vale – respondió la princesa

- ¡Bien! – dijo la pequeña peliazul con una sonrisa que Lucy no supo descifrar, la chica tomo una libreta con tapa de piel que parecía el diario de un viajero.

- Por cierto, Natsu no sabe presentar gente, soy Levy McGarden, "_el ratón de biblioteca de Fairy Tail_" – dijo con diversión la chica- líder del departamento de investigación – dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Encantada – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa entendiendo por que el trato que la chica le había plantado – soy Lucy Heartfilia…

- La princesa vampiro – completo Levy y Lucy asintió haciendo una mueca de molestia, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Levy, más no comentó nada al respecto limitándose a seguir con su tarea de ordenar los libros; pronto se vio auxiliada por Lucy y fue entonces que se detuvo para observar a la princesa.

- Lo siento – dijo Lucy alejándose de la mesa rápidamente – es que me pareció que necesitabas ayuda, no pretendía molestarte – dijo con aire depresivo a lo Levy río divertida.

- No te preocupes, discúlpame a mi, no me has molestado, solo me has sorprendido, creí que no querrías, hacer trabajos manuales –

Lucy observo atenta a la chica y bufo con cierta molestia acercándose de nuevo a Levy para seguir ayudándole - Mi padre – dijo Lucy irrumpiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellas – siempre ha tenido sirvientes a mi disposición pero eso no me gusta, prefiero hacer las cosas…

- Por tu cuenta - completó Levy la oración, Lucy levantó la vista hacia Levy al detectar cierta nostalgia en su voz.

- Aunque no lo parezca entiendo de lo que hablas – dijo la joven ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Lucy, Levy rio ligeramente y negó con la cabeza – no tiene importancia, anda ven debes de tener bastantes dudas – dijo con una amplia sonrisa que Lucy regreso.

* * *

El ambiente creado por la gente bailando, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo alrededor de la inmensa fogata en medio de aquel patio hacían que olvidara por completo que se encontraba ¿cautiva? en la base principal de cazadores y licántropos que deseaban su cabeza; vio a Levy regañando a Droy sobre comer mientras escribía y Jet tratando de controlar a la pequeña guerrera; podía escuchar también las estridosas risas de Macao, Wakaba y Gildarts que animaban a Cana en su competencia de quien consumía más alcohol contra Jason, Daniel, Bixlow y Evergreen; parado y totalmente eufórico Fried animaba a los últimos dos que estaban bastante mareados por la expresión en su rostro, más atrás recargado en uno de los pilares y observando la escena con melancolía estaba Gray.

- Parece que aún no arreglan su pequeña discusión – dijo Levy en un suspiro resignado al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella.

- Eso parece – susurró Lucy

Levy soltó una ligera risa – no deberías preocuparte por ello; el cariño de Gray por Cana es demasiado como para permitirse perderla, estarán bien.

- Veo que se han llevado bien – dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas, al girarse se encontraron con un maltrecho Natsu con algunos rasguños, cortes profundos y superficiales, las ropas hechas girones, por excepción de su fiel bufanda, y llenas de tierra y sangre seca.

- ¿Pero qué te paso Natsu? – preguntó de inmediato Levy poniéndose de pie y sosteniéndolo para después ayudar a que se sentara junto a Lucy, la princesa observo como la pequeña paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo del cazador examinando sus heridas.

- ¿Quieres una mentira o te digo la verdad? – respondió Natsu

- Dijiste que contestar una pregunta con otra era de mala educación – respondió sin pensar Lucy, causando que el cazador y Levy la vieran perplejos, una vez que se percató de ello se sonrojo levemente causando la risa divertida de Levy y un bufido molesto de Natsu.

- Te han ganado Natsu – dijo Levy con una gran sonrisa observando el gesto de molestia en el rostro del cazador.

- Lo que tu digas Levy – resopló el joven volteando el rostro para que ni la princesa ni la chica lo vieran.

En silencio Levy siguió viendo sus heridas y frunció levemente el entrecejo al observar las más profundas – ¡Ese par de brutos! – refunfuño la chica

- ¿Te diste cuenta? – preguntó con diversión Natsu, Lucy observaba la interacción de ambos en silencio sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda.

– Gajeel me va a escuchar – y sin más la joven se levantó y camino hecha una furia en busca del susodicho, Natsu simplemente negó mientras murmuraba cosas inaudibles, Lucy lo contemplo sin entender la situación, al seguir con la mirada a la chica, pudo ver como Romeo bailaba con la recién aparecida Wendy mientras Charle, Happy les animaban, más atrás Levy estaba regañando a Gajeel quien se tapaba los oídos con las manos y a su lado Lily reía con la pequeña Asuka sobre sus hombros.

Nuevos gritos se escucharon y pudo ver ahora como ahora Cana competía contra un irritado Gray que lanzaba miradas de odio a los dos rubios cazadores que se habían unido al juego; Bixlow y Evergreen ya estaban desmayados sobre la mesa, mientras que Daniel y Jason iban de camino a allá, Fried ahora animaba a Laxus quien mantenía su ausente mirada hacía Cana ignorando a Gray, y Sting era animado por Rouge y Yukino.

- ¿Y entonces que te paso? – preguntó Lucy

- Te dije que hacías demasiadas preguntas– contesto Natsu acomodando su bufanda – este es el castigo de Atlas

- Debes estar bromeando –

- ¿Me ves riendo por ello? –

Lucy guardo silencio y después negó con la cabeza, de entre sus ropas saco un pequeño pañuelo con el que limpio una herida justo bajo el ojo del cazador que aún sangraba

- Se supone que tu eres el que me cuida y ahora soy yo la que tiene que atenderte – dijo tratando de molestarle.

- Nadie te ha pedido ayuda –

- Pero tampoco te has alejado ni negado a que lo haga ¿O sí?

- … has lo que quieras – contestó Natsu con molestia y Lucy sonrió ante su pequeña victoria.

* * *

Desde las sombras del bosque, alejado de la celebración por la primera victoria de Fairy Tail, dos pares de ojos observaban la interacción entre el Dragon Slayer y la princesa de los vampiros.

- ¿Está segura que esto es lo correcto? – preguntó una voz profunda y áspera perteneciente a un hombre.

- Por supuesto, así las cosas deben ser – contestó una voz dulce.

El hombre gruño cuando sintió la presencia desaparecer, sin quitar la vista los dos jóvenes le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo permitiendo que los recuerdos lo invadieran.

_- Pelea, defiéndete, igual que lo hicieron los humanos a los que casi asesinaste, dime como lograron detener al más peligroso de los cazadores – gritaba aquel hombre pelinaranja observando a Natsy sangrando en medio de aquel claro y al resto de los cazadores con sus armas salpicadas por la sangre de su compañero._

_- No lo haré, ellos no se defendieron, ellos no me detuvieron… ella lo hizo – _

_Un chasquido de sus dedos bastó para una nueva ronda de golpes y cortes contra el chico._

_- ¿Ella?... claro la princesa, dime Natsu, ¿no te defiendes por que ellos no lo hicieron… o por qué ella te vio con miedo?_

_Un nuevo chasquido, nuevos golpes que no lograron atinar pues el chico los había esquivado, un aura peligrosa comenzaba a rondarlo y sus ojos se volvían coléricos. _

_- Dime Natsu, ¿Lo disfrutaste? Sentiste a la bestia clamando por sangre, supongo entonces que si ha sido su culpa que tu salvajismo aumentara tengo derecho a castigarla a ella - _

_Natsu corrió contra el hombre, derrotando a su paso a sus compañeros que trataban de detenerlo, justo cuando iba a golpear al mayor, su mano temblorosa se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro._

_- No lo… lograrás – decía el chico con su respiración entrecortada – él… él no me va... a dominar – el rostro del mayor se mantenía neutro – Y… tú… no la vas a tocar… mien…tras yo… sea su protector._

_- Bien dicho – respondió el hombre para después lanzar al joven de vuelta al centro del claro para continuar con su castigo._

Exhalo el humo semejando a un dragón entre la oscuridad, pronto se sintió rodeado de presencias conocidas y a la vez olvidadas. – _Con qué protector de la chica ¿Eh? Es curioso como trabaja el destino ¿No lo creen Igneel, Layla?_

* * *

NA: La llegada de la princesa a la base de los cazadores es sumamente extensa debido a la gran cantidad de información que Levy le da, desde personas, historia de la orden y demás, por eso esto se divide en dos partes; por otro lado, aparte de los personajes conocidos de Fairy Tail aparecen varios nombres nuevos, estos son personajes de la novela que no tienen un equivalente en los de Fairy Tail.

Recuerden, sus reviews son mi paga!


End file.
